My friends are weird but so am I
by mellowwman
Summary: This is what happens when the CPUs turn up in a high school they meet a charming young man.
1. Chapter 1

Mellowwman Inc. presents

A Neptunia High school Fanfic

 **I can't believe I'm doing to do this. Good god why am I doing this? Because I'm not a well-known author and have nothing to lose even though this will probably suck I have tried my best in the past and I hope things don't go stupidly wrong this time. As a fair warning some people may be out of character and there will be at least one OC.**

So every day I wonder how did I ever get such strange friends then I remember when all 8 of them walked through the large front door. "Yoo hoo! Everyone Neptune the protagonist of protagonists has just arrived!" said a really loud girl with lilac hair roughly a foot shorter than me. What I was thinking at the time is roughly oh god I hope I'm not in her class. She spoke again as I was thinking this "Nepgear why aren't they paying attention to me this suuuuuucks!" Nepgear who I'm going to assume is her older sister said this "Neptune could you calm down please." "Yeah could you calm down you're embarrassing to look at when like this." Said the lady with black hair wearing something a very lacy outfit with two bows in her hair. But now that I think about it the entire group looked really weird. There was the big chested girl with long blonde hair and a green dress. A girl literally wearing all black with the hair to match but another odd thing about her is that her eyes were red. Behind her there was a trio of girls who I knew immediately were related to each other because the two smaller ones were clinging to the third girl and she was trying to get them off her for she was holding a book in her hand. "See Noire this is why you don't have any friends" said Neptune "I do too have a friend." Yelled Noire "Uni doesn't count Noire your sisters!" Neptune said in a mocking tone and small laugh which was kind of cute. At the time I was thinking maybe I should have an actual interaction with them before I judge them, then I went to my first hour class.

So first hour I was in my math class the teacher seemed way too eager about math. However before that the strange group of eight entered. "Hey! Let's sit in the back where all of the empty seats are right next to the kid sitting alone because he must be a plot important character." said Neptune. Shit they spotted me and now they're going to sit next to me I am awful at talking to women. I introduced myself to the eight lovely ladies and they introduced themselves to me "Hello Ladies I'm Theodore but you can call me Teddy or at least that's what my friend and brothers call me." "Hiya Teddy *giggles* I'm sorry but your nickname is so cute I'm Neptune." "Hi there I'm Nepgear pardon me for asking but why do your friend and brothers call you teddy?" "It's because I'm cuddly." I say with a new shade of red covering my face. I'm an artist by the way so I would know oh I could use this for one of my paintings later. Focus teddy I thought to myself. The girl with no friends introduced herself to me "Hello Theodore I'm noire do you want to be my friend?" I was surprised she asked so quickly she must not really have any friends when she asks me of all people. I said "sure Noire you can say you have another friend now." Noire huffed in indignation before she was interrupted by Neptune "Noire keep it up like that and you will have no friends again" she said in a mocking tone. "Shut up you hyperactive idiot!"

While those two were at each other's throats Uni introduced herself to me "Hi Teddy I'm Uni Noire's little sister it's nice to meet you." She said timidly but with a smile. "Hello Uni nice to meet you too." I said with a smile. Next up was the blonde green girl "Greetings I'm Vert and dare I say it you look handsome." I could hardly string two words together before the short one wearing an overcoat in the middle of September finally put down her book yelled at vert and introduced herself. "Lay off him Thunder tits! I'm Blanc by the way." "Thunder tits?" "It's what Blanc calls me when she's angry due to her lack of them." "Shut up already you're scaring him!" The little girl wearing pink introduced herself and her twin sister "I'm Ram and this is my twin sister Rom." "Hi… I'm… Rom." "Say aren't you a little young to be in high school?" "Yes yes we are." said Ram they seemed to share a brain. Just then the bell rung and I tried to move all of my stuff which I took and still take to every class.

I had to get to science quickly and efficiently. When I got to science I found the group of girls there before me the science teacher had an exasperated look on his face he was talking to Neptune who was under the impression this was biology class, when it was physical science. The science teacher Mr. Danger was extremely cool and when we got there presented to us a question "what is this class about?" my new friend Noire immediately razed her hand and answered "this is a class in which we gain a basic understanding of chemistry and physics." "Excellent Noire. Now tell me what the law of conservation of matter is?" "Matter cannot be created nor destroyed." "I see that you read the entire textbook. Noire now let's see if Neptune knows as much as you do I'll ask a simple question what are the extremely reactive metals on the far left side of the periodic table?" "That's easy teach the answer is the alkali metals." I'll be honest I didn't think she would get that without help. "Good job Neptune now do whatever you want class I don't care." So our group talked with each other for a while "Nepgear your little sister is pretty rambunctious." "What? Neptune's my older sister." Huh why didn't they explain that at all that makes no sense. "But she's shorter and less mature." "That may be true but only the years actually matter when it comes to relation and who's older." "Okay I get don't knock this off the rails any longer."

Blanc walked over just to tell me "I have trouble reading you so let talk for a little bit." "Okay you can ask me three questions and I will do my best to answer them. Just please don't hit me." I said timidly I was a little scarred of her. "Why would I want to hit you? Damn it I just wasted a question!" "Because from what I gather you get angry easily" she then slammed her head into the desk and made a small dent in it. "Okay second question why are you so timid?" "I'm only timid around girls." "Okay third question Do you like to read?" "Yes I love reading it's what I do most of the time." I took a small breather "I'll recommend a series I like to you it is called lord of the rings it's an epic fantasy novel." "Thank you Teddy I was looking for a new series to read" she said with a smile. Then the bell rang for my next class and I ran to wherever my history class was.

 **A/n So this is the first chapter tell me what you thought about it and Teddy if he needs some editing I'll try to have him go more in-depth with his story next chapter.**


	2. History and Art strange teachers

Ah History my best subject, the teacher is a very interesting person this year it's always nice to have a fun history teacher.

When I enter the class I see my new friend Noire and her weird group of friends sitting there. Of course the first person to greet me was Neptune who the teacher just flat out ignored. Neptune started a conversation with me "Teddy don't think it's weird we have had almost identical schedules at this point." "I do think there maybe something up." "Like it's for plot convenience or something like in any visual novel ever."

Okay I don't think you understand this but this is the real world that just doesn't happen I thought, I strike up a conversation with Rom "…" "…" "…" okay this was a bad idea she's more timid than me. Which is reflecting poorly our overall relationship I have to break the ice "So… Rom what do you like to …do." "I like …drawing." Sweet we're making progress and then the bell rang.

"Settle down class I am your world history teacher Mr. Dr. Professor Kevin A. Armstrong and I like to explain my entire backstory in great detail on the first day until it gets weird and you start to confuse truth and lies! That is what history is and that is what I do!" Wait he isn't going to take the entire hour with his backstory is he!? "It all started in the great state of Wyoming." oh god he is. "In Wyoming there were only two things you could do explore the national parks and go hunting. Now people usually do one or the other. I on the other hand decided to do both and taught myself how to be a history buff. My first words were Yellowstone was established by U.S president Ulysses S. Grant in 1872. From that day on I knew I wanted to be a historian so I studied it extensively in collage much to my disappointment I wound up here instead, but in the process of getting my job here I learned that every student is easily bored with boring teachers so I taught history in a unique way."

He pauses for a short breath and keeps talking. "Instead of having you read out of the textbook I will directly teach you everything I know and all you have to do is take notes for the single test I assign each grade quarter. Minimal homework mostly in class work. Seriously I have made it impossible to fail my class unless you don't participate at all. Now any questions?"

Neptune raised her hand "sir is it true that you once swam the Pacific Ocean in one hour? Because that seems ridiculous." "No I swam around the world!" by the way he talked in a very loud manner that entire speech I'm glad that someone didn't fire off a gun for we wouldn't have heard it. "Class I see you are all eager to learn. Alas first I must know something how many of you have ever visited another country?" About ten people raised their hands Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong looked slightly disappointed "Okay how many of you have visited another part of the country." at this and I'm not exaggerating everyone raised their hands. "Ah good for all of you then, now on a sheet of paper what you look forward to most this semester."

I wrote that I looked eager to learning about the Mongols what can I say when someone conquers most of the world you have to respect them. My tightly knit group of friends and Neptune told me what they looked eager too. Neptune wanted to learn about of all things the samurai. Blanc looked forward to learning about Russia said it reminded her of home except colder and crazy. Vert wanted to learn about knights figures. Noire was oddly a fan of wanting to learn about Alexander the Great. Nepgear wanted to learn about inventions, huh she's into machines who knew? Uni couldn't wait until guns were invented, I know what to get her for a gift. Ram and Rom liked the looks of the Roman Empire, interesting choice. "All right class turn your papers in!" I don't think he had to shout that but after we were finished we turned in our papers. "All right now just do whatever now I don't care, but try not to have too much fun!" Oh god the jokes I could make with that statement.

So I talked to Uni she was reading a book about guns. "I see you like guns what type is your favorite?" "Rifles specifically sniper rifles." "So do you hunt?" I ask curiously she doesn't seem the type to love guns. "I just really love guns!" said Uni with a gleam in her eye I could tell just how much she loved guns and wondered if she loved guns more than her sister. Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong was looking over Uni's shoulder at the gun book and pointed at the 1911colt "That's a reliable gun right there!" Uni hid her face in her book that was loud enough to get Nepgears attention "Uni are you looking at guns again?" "No I'm studying!" "But it's first day of school Uni." She said with a confused look in her eye. "Never mind you don't understand Nepgear." Nepgear said with a little distress in her voice "Oh no did I anger Uni? I'm sorry Uni!" she hastily apologized.

Okay I just ignored them and talked to Rom and Ram "so what do you two… like to… do." "Good grief you're timid you're even worse than Rom" said Ram with a lot of sass Rom a little hurt by this comment "I'm… not… timid" she said timidly. Then the bell rang before Ram could respond and I scampered off to Art.

When I got to art guess who was waiting for me it was Neptune and Uni. "But I signed up for archery!" Neptune then said in a tone I would use when talking to a small child "Silly Uni this school doesn't offer archery." "Then what did I sign up for?!" said Uni slightly distressed apparently one of them drew all over the course description book and Uni's schedule making it look like it said archery instead of art probably Ram. The art teacher introduced herself "Hello class." she said in a lofty voice "I'm the only art teacher this school has because I'm that good I'm Mrs. Tryhard." I raised my hand "Ah disciple Reinhardt you have a question I see." That was weird way to word that "Yes I'm sorry for asking but is Tryhard really your last name?" "No it's my husband's my last name is Williams now class do whatever you want after I finish with my backstory."

Nope we don't have time to listen to that let me sum it up she is the daughter of a well-known seer named Alexandra Williams and she moved here from Canada. Not many things for a seer to do at a school so she taught art rather than find out if she had the gift.

Uni asked me a question "why didn't you tell us your last name on your introduction Teddy?" I answered back timidly "well… you…didn't say… y-yours." "None of us have one that we can remember" she answered somberly.

Meanwhile Neptune was talking to a kid that looked oddly familiar to me "Boggy?" "Teddy?" "Boggy!" "Teddy!" It was my best friend since 4th grade Boggy Johnson "How have you been? I thought you went to Easthelm high." "Nope I go here at Westhelm high. I have been great how about you?" "I met a really weird group of girls apparently we are friends now. I'm not complaining about it it's great to have more than 1 friend!" "Do you mean the ever charming Neptune and Uni?" "No there is more than that. Wait did you just call Neptune charming?" "Yep she has been telling me the most amusing stories about her friends. Tell me that is your new friend group I could get used to hanging around them." I whisper into Uni's ear "you better watch out Uni Boggy is an infamous lady's man." "Is that so he doesn't seem charming to me" said Uni in a skeptical voice "No but he likes to pretend he is." Just then the bell rang for lunch.

 **A/N so this is where the chapter end don't forget to review this chapter it's very helpful to me. Anyway put some space in between the paragraphs to make it easier to read (thanks for pointing that out by the way) anyway I hope to see you next time on** _ **my friends are weird but so am I**_ **.**


	3. Amnesia, Family and Love

**So I found out how to save discs on your media player. That's right I'm that bad with technology, that I didn't know how to do that. Let's get started with the chapter. Okay so who thinks they can guess which girl teddy will wind up with?**

When I got to the lunch room I got whatever they were serving I'm pretty sure it was goulash. I saw the giant lunch table so I went there instead of one of the smaller tables.

At the giant lunch table the school has for some ungodly reason I met with my now nine friends I asked the six who weren't in my class what classes they were in. "I was in a class about the culinary arts and I fell asleep!" said an overly excited Vert "The teacher is a huge pervert he just couldn't stop staring at me!" finally I ask her "What is so exciting?" "He was the student assistant Mr. Jackson. The real teacher was Mr. Jones he looked just like Tommy Lee Jones actually I'm pretty sure he was, I love his work."

Okay note to self the cook is Tommy Lee Jones I then wrote that down, Uni and Boggy looked at me like I was crazy. "She just said the cook was Tommy Lee Jones." I said indignantly "No she said he looked like him" said Uni in an exasperated tone. "Okay it doesn't matter! Rom what class did you have?" "I had … a class with Ram" she said timidly. "Okay Ram what class did you have at fourth hour?" "I had a class with Nepgear" Said Ram snickering "Just tell me what …class it was …Nepgear." I said timidly. "We were in woodworking. The teacher is probably an android" I looked at her with a puzzled look. "They took the class because I did" She explained with a small blush. That wasn't why I was puzzled man this school has some weird teachers.

"Noire what class do you have for 4th hour?" "Oh I have creative writing I think the teacher might be high oh and Blanc and Rom were there too." "Wait I thought Rom was in …woodworking." I said in a slightly surprised tone. "That's the only class I don't …have with …Ram." Rom said in a crestfallen tone "But the teacher is so nice!" her voice tone just changed. Huh?

My hand feels like it touching something soft wait why is Uni's face is turning a new shade of red? I then looked at my hand and, to my surprise my fingers were interlaced with Uni's. She pulled her hand away quickly. She hastily denied that she was doing it "I don't know what you're talking about it's not like I'm into you or anything idiot." Oh god she's a tsundere. Wait tsunderes only act like that to people they l-love. Does that mean she loves me? In response to Uni I said "Um okay" I whispered to Neptune "That was weird. W-wait are you also into … me?" "Maybe" she said with a slight blush. Oh god do they all like me?! I'm not ready for this! My face at this point has turned the deepest shade of red possible please let this end already!

Never in my life have I been so relieved to hear the bell excusing me out of lunch. Now on to English and all of them are there. Then when I enter I sit with them "Hi Teddy!" the girls say collectively. "H-hi" "Why are you so nervous? Stop being so timid!" yelled Blanc

Well the English teacher introduced himself wow he's tall and quirky. "Good afternoon class I am your English teacher this year Mr. Sarensan. I'll share something interesting about myself and then in turn you all share something interesting with us. I am an expert archer and marksman. "Hello I'm Boggy and I fly biplanes" huh so that's why he wears an aviators cap "Interesting" "Hey I'm Neptune and my favorite food is custard pudding! Actually any type of pudding it doesn't matter!" she laughed a little after that statement. Oh god her laugh is so cute! Am I falling for Neptune now?! This is crazy I've known them for like 5 hours "Hello I'm Noire and I dance." she blushed slightly. These women blush way too much I thought. "Hi I'm Blanc" Blanc said with a large smile and a cute smile at that. Damn it why are these girls so cute "I'm a very avid reader" "hello Blanc you like to read?" said with a smile "Then you will love my class." "Greetings I'm Vert and I have always wanted my own sibling." That's a weird thing to say about yourself I thought. The teacher said nothing but smiled slightly. "Hi I'm Nepgear and I tinker with machines" she said with a gleam in her eye. Okay her thing with machines is really cute. "Hi there I'm Uni and I love guns!" she said with a smile I prefer this Uni to tsun Uni any day. The teacher said "I love guns to young uni" "Hi I'm Ram!" "And I'm Rom!" "and we're twins!" they say at the same time oh god that's so cute!" "Heh that's cute" commented the teacher. "Hello I'm Theodore Reinhardt but most people call me Teddy and I am …timid." "Ah young Reinhardt I had both of your older brothers. I also went to school with your mother how is she by the way?" "She's doing great but dads having back problems again." "Ah that's good to hear I hope your father feels better soon." Then the nameless mases introduced themselves.

I talked to Vert for I hadn't had a full conversation with her. "So Vert where are you guys from?" "That's a question I am unable to answer dear Teddy." She said sadly "what do you mean?" "I don't remember none of us do." "How is it possible for none of you to remember?" "I don't know but it involves waking up in the middle of a field." "So how do all of you know each other than?" "We only don't remember our last names our birth places or our parents." She started to tear up "I'm so sorry I brought it… up Vert I'm so… sorry." "It's okay it's good to talk about stuff like this with a friend." She started crying more intensely, gave me a hug and almost suffocated me with her boobs "Um Vert you're strangling me with your boobs." She apologized and got out of the hug.

Then Neptune clearly upset she didn't get a hug jumped on me and embraced me. "What the!?" I yelled in surprise. Then I had to get Neptune off of me but first our faces were really close to each other. I'm talking she was breathing on me, I was so tempted to kiss her but not right now maybe at a more magical moment though Neptune was prepared to kiss me now. Then Ram rudely interrupted her by jumping on her and then Rom joined in then Boggy jumped on them. It was a dogpile and I was on the bottom "Guys get off of me! I am having trouble breathing!" I said as I had trouble breathing. "Now that you mention it so am I!" said Neptune

After they got off the bell rang. Neptune helped me up, Ram ran out the door not even apologizing, Rom apologized "Ram… made me do… it I'm sorry… Mr. Teddy" "you need to learn to be more… independent" Boggy of course didn't apologize and said "Smell you later Teddy" damn it Boggy. "I'll see you next hour Teddy" Said Neptune with a slight smile as she let go of my hand and walked out the door.

I arrived in my second social studies class world geography. The bell rang and it was Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong teaching this class too what the heck. "Well since you all know me this class is a study on politics and how history tends to affect them! So Do whatever it's the first day and here is the syllabus for both classes you have with me and yes everyone is required to take both of these classes with the same teacher!"

"Don't you think it's weird we have the same teacher twice?" asked Uni "Yes we all do but this guy is funny so we don't mind it!" said Neptune "I wasn't asking you Neptune I was asking Noire" Uni said coldly "Whatever your just jealous I almost kissed teddy and you didn't" She said with mischievous smile. Good grief even when she is being mischievous she is cute then the bell rang there all seven hours of school the district lets us have are done now I get to walk home. But before I left a certain black haired girl asked me to walk her home because her sister left without her. So Uni and I walked to our respective homes together her house was on the left of mine and I think I saw Neptune walking into the one on the right I live in between these two!?

Vert then walks into the house across the street along with Blanc and the twins. "Why do the live together?" I wonder out loud never mind that I enter the house and I was greeted by my mother "Hi Teddy bear how was school?" Teddy bear is her nickname for me and I'm not too fond of it "It went well mom very well." I said in what my mom says is the sweet tone of voice I always have. "Did you make any friends?" "Yes mom I made quite a bit of friends." "That's good to hear." She says and she looks at the clock "Oh! Is time for me to go to work already? See you later Teddy bear" she says as she runs out the door.

I walked into the dining room to be greeted by my brothers "hey Teddy how was school?" "It was pretty good actually." "that's nice I hope you made some friends I'm sick of you hanging around the house you need to get out more." That's my brother George he is the harsher of the two and the reason I spend most of the day in my room. "Hey lay off him he just got home and I'm sure he made a lot of friends." That's my other older brother Thomas he is cool and will generally be helpful when he is asked. I went upstairs after that exchange and went into my room to find my little brother Abraham in there playing my computer it was no big deal so I looked to see that he was playing Fallout 1 Curious why he was playing that I mean I have a wider array of games in my steam library and I asked him "so how was your first day of school mine was great." Abraham is exactly two years younger than me so he was in 7th grade.

He said it was good and then went back to Fallout Ian shot him instead of a bandit again and he yelled at him. Then went into the basement to play the Xbox 360 and continued my mass effect play through but then the family dog a yellow lab with way to much energy Strider ran next to me and wanted me to pet him. So I did "Hey strider did you miss me?" he barked excitedly "I missed you too."

Meanwhile in the house to the right of Teddy Neptune was staring out the window "Sis are you okay you have been standing out the window for an hour now?" "Yes I'm just wondering where teddy lives." "Right next to us I'm going to assume. I saw him enter the house to the left of us." "Really we should go see him" said Neptune rather excitedly "Neptune we'll see him tomorrow at school." "Fine!" she groaned "I just want to see him oh I think this feeling is called love." "I know Neptune I feel the same too." Said Nepgear how had teddy worked his way into her heart so quickly.

Meanwhile in the noire household "Uni you have been staring out that window for an hour now." "I know." "It's your turn to make dinner tonight." "I know!" shouted Uni "I wish to see Teddy sooner than tomorrow. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough." Said Uni in a more somber tone. "Uni I don't want to starve and I know you don't either. So I guess I'll make dinner. But it's not like I'm doing it for you or anything I just don't want to starve!" "I don't care I bet you didn't want curry anyway." She says in a depressed tone of voice. "Oh Teddy This feeling must be love." Good grief Noire thought I hope she will eat what I serve her."

Meanwhile in the house across the street Vert and Blanc were staring across the street "so which one do think he is going to kiss first?" asked Vert with a sly grin "Ten bucks on the mini tsundere" said Blanc "Really I think he will kiss Nepgear first I'll throw my ten bucks in as well." Then Rom and Ram threw in a ten as well "I think he will kiss Neptune first" said Ram "I think Mr. Teddy… will kiss you… Blanc" Blanc blushes at this "this must be what love truly feels like." "Yeah" said the other three

First I pray to god that these girls won't be the death of me and thank him for bringing me friends. I tuck myself in bed after I have dinner today was good day tomorrow will be even better I thought. I hope my friends are sleeping just as soundly as me tonight.

 **A/n what has poor teddy got himself into also he is not getting a haram he would** _ **hate**_ **that one girl is enough for him so who do you think he will end up with? Don't forget review my writing is quite frankly awful.**


	4. The Second Day

Oh I hate weird dreams the night after the first day qualifies as weird. In the dream I died and lost all of my memories joined an organization headed by one of my new friends in purgatory. I'm not going too far into the plot because I'm pretty sure I saw this in an anime. But at the end Uni got to move on while I got reincarnated but first we said goodbye to each other accompanied by the saddest background music ever. Uni vanished in my arms while I was hugging her and I yelled her name at the sky after I snatched at where she used to be.

Then I woke up okay note to self never watch sad anime endings before bed. At least that dream had an explanation, I once had one where I was married to pineapple. I looked at my clock it was 7:40 so I went downstairs to find that everyone was asleep so I grabbed my backpack and went for a 30 minute walk and just ate breakfast at school which was a bad idea, the food was terrible but on the bright side who am I kidding there was no bright side. At least first hour is starting now, wait I'm not sure that's a good thing. I got into first hour and the teacher Ms. Hypotenuse taught us about slope intercept form. Okay I should stop underestimating Neptune she answered every question …correctly.

After the lesion Neptune was mocking Noire "I would hate to be you Noire you work 10 times harder than me yet, I have the same grade as you." "It's the second day!" I had to stop this before it got out of hand "Noire learn to take a joke. Neptune stop mocking Noire." Neptune groaned "But Noire is so much fun to mock." "No I'm not!" yelled Noire clearly distressed. This stupid "conversation" was interrupted by Blanc who slammed their heads together knocking them both out.

"Great job Blanc now we have to carry them to science I'll carry Neptune you carry Noire." I said in a stressed tone. "Aw that's so sweet Teddy's carrying his girlfriend." Mocked Vert "You two look so cute together" "What? She's my friend besides I've only known her for a day." Blanc joins in on this "That sounds like a denial if there ever was one." "I-I didn't mean it like that." I say nervously little did they know I was developing my opinion of all of them and my opinion of Neptune is actually pretty high. Of course that's not romantic feelings or anything.

Then Blanc and Vert get into an argument "the size doesn't matter Vert!" "Your only saying because of you lack of them." Blanc made a gesture like she was going to punch Vert. Noire slipped off of Blanc's back and Noire landed on her head which woke her up. "Ow! My head!" "Noire! You're awake!" Said an elated Uni "Wait a minute where am I?" "You're at school Noire. Don't you remember?" asked Blanc looking a little concerned and looked down at her hands "Did I hit her so hard she forgot everything she already didn't know?"

We arrived in science Mr. Danger didn't even notice that Neptune was knocked out and Noire had no idea where she was. I sit next to Noire so I heard her muttering something "I remember now!" "What do you remember?" I asked in a quizzical manner "I remember now I was arguing with Neptune and then sudden darkness." She said "In the darkness I heard a voice she claimed she was my friend she said her name was K-sha or, something what weird name I didn't believe her but I didn't say that. She said that was a goddess a head of a nation named lastation." "Wait did you just say Lactation?" I said in a surprised voice. "No!" "Well Ms. Lastation if that's not the correct answer then what is?"

Noire looked at the board and sighed then said "copper and oxygen would cause the copper to rust not explode." "Good job Noire!" we were starting with the periodic table which we have to memorize at least the first two rows of it. "Noire did he just address you by the name of your so called nation that may or may not exist?" "Yes he did now I'm convinced K-sha was telling the truth."

Noire went into a deep look of concentration "So the question is. How did I get here and why am I here?" "Maybe I should knock you out." Mr. Danger had declared in the last five minutes that we can talk to each other all we want. "I don't like the sound of that. Maybe I'll hear her in my next dream instead of sacrificing my power to an evil sword." "Speaking of dreams I had a dream last night involving what I'm pretty sure was an anime and, Uni vanished in my arms at the end of it." "That's weird maybe you could get us back home by hugging Uni." She said with a devious look in her eye so I went over to Uni and gave her a hug.

To say she struggled would be an understatement actually Blanc knocked me out to protect her from me. I'll explain that to her when I wake up wait was that Noire's idea of a joke?! So in this dream I am being talked to by a strange voice "Hello? I'm Histoire what's your name young man?" "I am Theodore Reinhardt" "Okay Mr. Reinhardt thank you, for taking care of Neptune and the others try to help them get their memories back." "Histoire who exactly are you?" "I'm the oracle of planeptune. The nation Neptune rules over." "Her ruling over any nation sounds terrifying plus I'm pretty sure Noire already has her memory back tell K-sha she did a pretty good job jogging her memory." "I will remember to tell her that she was so eager to talk to her Noire." After that I heard static I'm waking up "Histoire? Am I waking up?!" I shouted "It appears so take good care of Nepgear and Neptune Teddy and good bye !" how did she know my nickname and did she just emote? I have so many questions.

I woke up looking at the back of Blanc's dress/overcoat I could see her skin through it. I spoke up in a louder than my usual voice "Blanc the view of your back is pretty nice but could you put me down?" Blanc dropped me in surprise when I did that I'm just a glutton for punishment today aren't I. Neptune is finally awake I see "Neptune good to see you up how's your head?" "It hurts badly. Noire just got done explaining the story to us and it sounds weird." I apologized to Uni and told her about the dream. "That's silly I thought you just way too eager to express your feelings about me." Said Uni in a tone I recognized it was disappointment.

We arrived in history and the teacher taught us what he knew about prehistoric times "Everything was boring until farming though you can also blame farming for literally every problem you now have." Except for me some mysterious force is to be blamed for all nine of my problems.

After class I talked with the teacher about the lesion "sorry Theodore but the district requires I tell you the boring stuff before we get to Mesopotamia." "That's stupid." "I know right I have a history decree I should teach what I want." Then I had a talk with Neptune "So Neptune did you have any weird dreams while you were knocked out?" "No I just talked with Compa." "Who?" she said in a strange voice "A weird voice I hear in my dreams these days." "Okay so here is the assignment for science." I gave her the assignment and we walked to Art together. "Oh if it isn't my best friend Teddy and his girlfriend Neptune." "Damn it boggy we are not in a relationship!" Neptune looked at me with a somber face "We aren't?" damn it boggy you made me make Neptune cry I'm going to break your nose later.

After class I broke Boggy's nose and went to lunch. In lunch we discussed stuff and for lunch we had Tuna noodle casserole it was so bad I'm thinking about packing a lunch. "So Rom how was creative writing?" "It was Fun the teacher made Blanc read … her piece out loud in front of the …class." "That was dumb he was going to select Noire and he selected me instead!" "How is the fellowship of the ring Blanc?" "It's great I like it so far." Boggy spoke up "Fuck you Teddy" "You deserved to have your nose broken for… making … Neptune cry you son of a …bitch" I said with a smile. "Teddy tell him you're sorry for breaking his nose." said Uni in a stern tone that I never heard her use before. "Fine I'm sorry Boggy." I grumbled "but if you ever make Neptune cry ever again I w-will …break more than just your nose next time." I said in a dark tone. Boggy just went back to his tuna casserole. While everyone but Neptune and Blanc looked at me with fear in their eyes. Neptune wasn't scarred because her eyes were already filled with hearts and Blanc was reading her book and slightly twitching.

After that we went to English and did stuff involving punctuation my least favorite part about English. Neptune asked what the point of a semicolon was and the teacher explained that it was primarily used for Semicolons help you connect closely related ideas when a style mark stronger than a comma is needed. By using semicolons effectively, you can make your writing sound more sophisticated. "You pulled that off a website!" Said Ram "Well I'm the teacher! Maybe when you get your own class you can memorize the use of every punctuation mark." Wow that joke this teacher's great.

Next in political geography Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong explained why the Upper Peninsula is bull crap. It should be part of Wisconsin damn it!" that caused us to jump and a noise complaint from the office to be sent to Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong. Nepgear and I got into a heated discussion about Northern California "It should be its own state!" "No teddy that makes no sense." "Yes it does It has a different climate and different types of people!" Okay it was a silly argument to make but was going to be its own state Nepgear was sick of arguing and made me talk to Uni instead. I wanted to talk with her anyway. "So Uni how was your day?" "It was great! But I want to see you after school could you come over to my place?" she looked at me with her beautiful red eyes. How could I say no to her? "Of course Uni. But why?" "I want to do some target practice in my backyard." Huh so that's what that sound was.

After school I walked with Uni to her house. When we got there Noire was asleep she was talking in her sleep "Oh Teddy this is such a surprise you look nice without your shirt." Damn it she is dreaming of me, Uni started giggling it was cute. She was clearly amused by her sister's mutterings. She brought me up to her room. Her room was a lot more colorful then I thought it would be, her walls combined blue, pink and black oddly well. She opened a vault in the corner of her room it revealed a lot of guns "Take your pick Teddy." She said with a smile "Wow that's a lot of… guns I'm impressed." I said in an impressed voice. "Thanks" she said with a small blush. I picked up one of the many shotguns she had my dad loves his shotguns. It was a pump shotgun she told me she never had anyone to shot with and pulled out her custom rifle from under her bed.

So after that we out to the firing range she has and shot up some rather nice targets I kept hitting the wall instead. I was very inaccurate Uni on the other hand hit every target right on the bullseye. Damn that's hot I love a girl that could kick my ass. "Okay Uni this is out of curiosity where does Neptune live?" "Right next to you on the other side an Blanc lives across the street with Vert."

I heard a noise so I looked out the window Vert was standing on sidewalk outside of Blanc's home and walked over to the one next to Neptunes and went inside. "I see that Vert is finally moving into her new house." Said Uni "Blanc's house was a temporary residence."

I went home my mom and brothers went to work so I was home with Abraham and my dad "Ah Theodore your home how did you like the second day of school?" my dad greeted me with this "It was interesting." I replied "How so?" "Well one of my new friends knocked me out and carried me to class to make up for it." "That sounds hilarious." "Thanks for worrying about me dad." I said with a ton of sarcasm. "Don't use that tone with me I know your tough so there is no need for me to worry." Sound logic I guess "hey dad I'm going over to our neighbor's house I found out one of my friends lived over there." "Okay you better be back by 9:30 I'll just be playing zombies with your brother." He likes playing zombies with us he's and he doesn't coddle us like mom. "Bye dad I'll see you later."

I went over to my neighbor's house and knocked on the door Nepgear opened the door "who is it? Oh hello Teddy." she said that last sentence rather sheepishly. "Come on in I can't get Neptune away from the window." Well that's weird why is she just staring out the window. "Hey Neptune guess who came to visit!" Neptune turned around in excitement and jumped on top of me "Teddy!" She was hugging me and she wasn't letting go "Neptune I'm having trouble breathing could you get off of me?" she got off of me "Yes sorry Teddy I was just so glad to see you!" "Well get used to seeing me I'm eating dinner over here" I said with a smile. She cheered good grief she doesn't have the right to be this cute but she just is! We had dinner and then played games with eachother.

Meanwhile in Blanc's house "I miss vert!" this finally made Blanc snap "Okay Ram IF you miss Vert so much then why don't you go see her?" "Really your letting me go." "Yes! So go!" Rom was quietly eating dinner and she finally spoke up "Blanc it's so quiet here without Ram." "Yes it is Rom isn't it nice?" Blanc said with a relieved sigh. "I… guess… It is Blanc" she said quietly. Blanc looked jealously across the street through Neptune's window "I wish Teddy would visit us."

In Verts new house she was sitting by herself on her couch "It's quiet here if only someone would visit Me." she said in a lonely sounding voice. Then someone knocked on her door it was Ram "Vert I missed you so I came to say hi I even brought you a plant as a housewarming gift." She said in a really sweet tone. "Thank you Ram for coming to see me it was so lonely here by myself." They talked and played video games with each other. They were happy.

I made it back home at 8:30 played some zombies with my brother and my dad after which I went to bed.

 **A/N Okay tell me how cringy my description of the dream was and who you think teddy will wind up with I still don't know so I don't really expect you guys to. Anyway tell me where I should improve for next chapter and which plot threads I forgot. Also please give feedback it's very helpful or you'll wind up with the same cringy bullcrap if you don't. Sorry for being so pushy and see you beautiful bastards next time.**


	5. The intimate get together

It was the weekend after the two days of school we had. I pulled out my flip phone (yes I still own one of those) and called Neptune. I said "Hey Neptune It's Saturday." good job captain obvious Neptune responded with a tone that you would use to address a small child "Yes Teddy it is Saturday." Uh I should have said more than that. "What I mean is since it's the weekend can I come visit you?" I said to Neptune. Wait who else could I be talking to? "Yepero Teddy" Yepero? That was a silly thing for her to say. "Yepreo? Really Neptune? Does that mean yes?" I ask in a deadpan tone. "Of course it means yes" she struggled to say through her laughter in a slightly offended tone "What else could it possibly mean?" "You know what, never mind I'm getting ready see you when I get over there. Goodbye Neptune." I said with some haste.

I talked with my Dad before he went to work "Dad I'm going over to friend's house." "That's fine I'm going to go to work. Can't be missing work 3 days in a row now can I?" "I guess that makes sense," I said. My dad left the house and I walked the whole three meters to Neptune's house and knocked on the door.

I heard a pair of small feet running toward the door and Neptune opened the door and cheerfully said "Teddy!" and then she jumped on me and gave me a hug as I crashed into the hard wooden floor that was the floor of her front porch and I yelled in pain "Ow!" while I was on the floor being embraced by Neptune I was thinking. She really must like me so why doesn't she just tell me the truth? I told her "So shall we get started Neptune? I brought the food." She smiled and said excitedly "You know how much I love food especially pudding!"

The second time I entered her house I noticed the katana in a glass case. Note to self don't anger this girl. "Nice katana Neptune," I said. She responded "That's an old family heirloom it's special to me don't touch it." I was a little spooked in her sudden shift in tone. I tried to assure her that I wouldn't touch her katana but she didn't believe me. Then Nepgear came downstairs. "Hello Teddy!" she is wearing a long Black Dress. "Hi Nepgear what are you wearing?" "My dress is in the wash so I am wearing one of Noire's." I confronted Neptune "Neptune is this a party that you invited everyone else in our group to?"

"I invited everyone else after you called," with the cutest puppy dog eyes and an apologetic tone in voice she said, "I'm sorry please forgive me."

I couldn't even fathom being mad at her. Stupid puppy dog eyes! Then a knocking on the door started I opened it and it was Uni "Hi teddy. It's good to see you!" she smiled it was at about this moment that I knew just how much she was into me when she arrived without Noire. She arrived shortly after "Uni did kind of a good job getting here before me but, it's not like I'm impressed with her or anything!" she is definitely a Tsundere ""I just came here to see you." What? She just wouldn't stop digging herself in deeper holes. "I mean the food, yah the food that's why I came here," She said with a massive blush.

Then Vert arrived and greeted me, "Greetings Teddy." I gave her a small hug trying not to get suffocated by her boobs again.

Then Boggy arrived "so teddy we're having a party with eight lovely ladies." "Ram and ram are like ten Boggy." "I don't care."

Finally Blanc showed up with her little sister's rom was asleep in her arms and ram was riding her back. "Teddy could you get Ram off me she is straining my back." I tore Ram off of Blanc's back "there you go Blanc." She said to me in a grateful tone "thank you Teddy." She yelled and flipped over one of the tables "Now let's party! Sorry I have no idea what just came over me."

"No! I was going to flip that table for comedic effect this suuuuuuuuuuuuuucks!" Yelled Neptune. I started laughing so much that root beer went up my nose and started leaking from it. Uni noticed this almost immediately "Teddy are you alright?" I had to respond "Of course" I said through my intense laughter. Uni said in a worried voice "Um you seem to be laughing uncontrollably." I told her "I'm fine Uni, stop worrying about me!" Uni then got extremely red in the face and yelled at me "I'm not worrying about you, and if I was it's not because I'm in love with you or anything!" Right I thought they were supposed to be more subtle. Uni continued "But seriously it wasn't that funny you need to slow down and take a good breath or two." Aw she is worried about me that's kind of sweet.

While I was laughing until I suffocated (Not really it's a hyperbole) Vert was talking to the twins. "Hello Rom and Ram!" Vert said with a smile. "Hi vert!" shouted Ram.

"Yeah …Hi Vert!" said Rom with a smile.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Good" they said in unison that's pretty cute.

Nepgear was sitting down alone so I waked over to her "Nepgear why are you sitting alone?"

"I'm sad that Uni hasn't been talking to me and I don't know why. Also I'm having trouble seeing you." Said Nepgear with tears forming in her eyes.

"Nepgear I'm sure it's not because of something you did or said." I said in a comforting tone "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Nepgear still looked like she was about to cry but said with a more confident tone "Your right I should go over there and talk to her it has to be a misunderstanding." She paused "thank you Teddy."

She went over to Uni who looked at her with her eyes wide open "I haven't been talking to you because I was busy thinking about something I'm so sorry." She gave her a hug. I yelled over to Nepgear "you should get your eyes looked at Nepgear that's not good."

Neptune got my attention "Hey Teddy can I talk to you alone?" she said gently.

"Okay Neptune what did you want to ask me?" I asked

"Well as you know the Homecoming Dance is this Friday." She started blushing to the point her entire face was the color of a tomato "I want to know if you want to go to it with me."

I was taken aback by this I thought Neptune was going to say something silly instead, I got something sweet. I started blushing just as hard and stuttering "Y-Yes N-Neptune I-I w-would l-love t-to g-go w-with y-you t-to t-the H-Homecoming d-dance." Oh god this would have been ten times worse if I asked her. 

"Yay! I see you on Monday Teddy I have something going on tomorrow." Then Neptune gave me another hug almost crushing my ribcage. She is way too strong for her tiny body.

I had to get back before 9:30 so I left before boggy did because his mom hates me and I have no idea why. I got home and went to bed.

 **A/N Teddy never does anything on Sunday also sorry for the late chapter. Anyway you beautiful viewers stay frosty.**


	6. Backtracking

Neptune just had to tell everyone she was going to the dance with me. Now Uni won't talk to me because she was going to ask me to the dance. Oh yeah and it turns out Nepgear is farsighted and, needed to get glasses and now she is out of money. At least she can see clearly and looks kind of cute. Meanwhile Blanc and the twins have been just going about their daily lives well Blanc's reading to them more often. Noire had another dream this time she was contacted by some person named Kei, who tells her stuff she already knows, and she also yelled at me for breaking her sister's heart but it's not like she cares about her sister or anything. Vert is getting to know everyone around town most people like her but, she also scolded me for hurting Uni's feelings. I miss talking with Uni.

It was Sunday so I just decided to finish Mass Effect for most of the day. Then something unexpected around dinner happened my family ate dinner together like a god damn family for once. This doesn't happen very often my mom started the conversation "So Teddy did you make any new friends?" I was taken aback by this question so I answered without thought "Yes mom eight in fact."

"Good that's my boy!" she said with a proud smile. My dad said also with a smile "I'm glad you're making friends Teddy!" My brother George spoke up "Hey Dad I got a new job and got pretty good hours." "That's great I love good news!" Thomas then looked sheepish and said "Dad earlier today my glasses broke." "That's not good news" my dad said with a slightly angry tone.

Luckily Abe was able to say something so weird everyone stopped talking and we finished our dinner. I sat out on the porch seeing Rom and Ram playing outside and Blanc calling them in for dinner. I saw Uni glaring at me on my front lawn she called out to me with an angry tone. "Teddy I want to sort this out I'm done not talking to you I want to be friends again." I asked stupidly "when did we not be friends?"

That stupid question got her more riled up and she yelled at me "Theodore Rinehart you come down here and talk to me you idiot!" I followed that order without hesitation and went down there and looked her in her beautiful red eyes "I forgive you Teddy I was stupid for not spilling my heart to you earlier but, I love you Teddy!" she got close to me but I pushed her away "Uni I love you too but I'm going to the dance with Neptune and she got it wrong anyway it's not this Friday its next Friday nobody ever said my word was final also it was a spur of the moment thing and I need to talk to her about it."

Uni said "If that's true will you consider my invitation?"

I put my hands on Uni's shoulders and she started to blush "I will consider your offer Uni just like I will with anyone else who happens to ask."

She started to smile again "I'm going home see you tomorrow Teddy."

When I got back into the house George was smiling and said in a mocking tone "Was that your girlfriend? She looked cute."

I said quickly with a massive blush "She is not my girlfriend!"

"That sounds like denial to me" said George through his laughter.

After that dumb encounter I went to bed and had a strange dream. I was a bounty hunter that had died once. Now I was searching for my girlfriend Blanc, I eventually found her only for her to die in my arms. I decided to go on a roaring rampage of revenge and I killed my old friend Boggy and then I died after making a finger gun and saying bang.

I woke up after that and said with a confused look on my face "What the fuck?" must have been something I ate.

I looked over at my clock it was only 6:40 I had plenty of time to sleep, but I couldn't get back to sleep so I played my 3DS for one and a half hours.

Then I got ready to go to school and walked outside only to see Neptune and Nepgear walking by and they started walking with me. We got to school and the day went by as usual until lunch. I told Neptune that I was considering the many options for a date to the dance then she suggested something I didn't even think of "why don't all ten of us go together as a group?"

Why didn't I think of that "Neptune you're a genius." Now I didn't have to hurt any of my friends' feelings.

Then I heard a loud crashing noise Blanc just punched some guy so hard he went through a wall "That's what you get for making Rom cry you bastard!"

The dude was somehow still conscious "The short one hits hard" he groaned. Then my history teacher showed up "Oh I remember when a girl punched me through a wall once it was great."

I thought to myself I hope he elaborates on that story. Then Mr. Dr. Professor Armstrong scolded Blanc for punching someone through a wall and then lectured the guy she punched through a wall for giving her an excuse to punch him through a wall.

Well that was interesting now I know my history Dr. Professor is insane because Blanc didn't get detention even though she punched a guy through a wall.

 **A/n sorry this is so ungodly late I actually forgot I was writing this to be honest. Any way what did you think of this chapter do think I'm going too slowly with the CPU story arc? Answer all of these questions with whatever your opinion is and remember to stay frosty.**


	7. The Blue Hood Gang

I was walking home on Thursday and then I was attacked by some dushbags wearing blue hoods. They attempted to intimidate me they didn't do a very good job at it "We are the blue hood gang and we wear blue hoods!"

I asked them "why are you shouting at me?"

"This is our only volume setting also we hate you because your friends with the CPU's and we sent them to this world because they are weak here!" shouted the blue hood leader

"Okay why did you tell me that?" I asked in an exasperated tone

"Because were evil! And because were all named Stan!" Said big Stan. I responded to that with "No it's because you are stupid" then I threw a punch and they all responded by punching me at the same time and this happened for about six minutes. But then Noire showed up, shouted Leave him alone!" and attacked the blue hood gang.

"Awe shit it's black heart! Let's cheese it" said Big Stan. Then the blue hood gang ran and I yelled after them "Your slang is bad and you should feel bad!" when they got away I turned around and talked to Noire "thanks for the backup 12 assholes all named Stan against one person isn't very fair ,though I definitely could have beaten them without your help."

Noire scoffed and said "Please Teddy those maniacs would have killed you if I hadn't saved you." "Noire I was joking thank you for saving me from the blue hooded morons whose evil plan was poorly thought out and they didn't even have any weapons! These guys are literally the worst villains ever!" I was livid these bastards didn't even attempt to kill me this was offensive if you're going to kill me kill me right. Noire just walked back into her house but before she turned around looked at me and said to me in a dishonest tone. "Don't get the wrong impression I did this for Uni not you. She loves you for some reason I'll never understand her feelings toward you." So now I have 3 women that I know of who are wanting in the romantic department, and they want me to fill that vacancy. Why are 3 people I met just a week ago into me? I'm boring, shy to the point where I have trouble talking to people let alone making friends, but for some reason these guys decided to befriend me and fall in love with me.

I arrived home a little late my dad greeted me "Hey son why are you clothes all dirty?! Were you mugged?!" said my dad in a concerned tone. I responded nonchalantly "Something like that." My dad just looked at me and told me to get to bed. That night my brother snored so loudly I couldn't sleep till 4am when he stopped.

I woke up the next morning and went to school. In Algebra nothing interesting happened so let's just skip algebra nothing important happened. "Sorry Teddy but I'm hijacking your narration" said Neptune as she knocked me out. "Alright in Algebra Teddy was late I'm not talking a little late I mean super late. Exactly twelve minutes late I should know I was counting." That's creepy. "Teddy go back to sleep!" Neptune said in surprise. Just ignore that Neptune won't be interrupting my narration anymore because I tied her up anyway in science my teacher melted my desk. All that Mr. Danger said was "Oops" while Neptune was laughing hysterically. I asked bluntly "So was that the intended result?"

Blanc heard my stupid comment and just shook her head in a disapproving manner. Mr. Danger thought it was pretty funny and laughed "Teddy you're a funny guy don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Well after that he told us we were going to be doing a lab on Monday. So most of the class left in high spirits. 5 minutes before the bell I was talking to Blanc she stared through my soul with her piercing blue eyes. "Teddy I would like to know if you could come over to my house today after school of course." Blanc said in a blunt manner. I said to her "yeah of course I would love to see your house Blanc."

Nothing to interesting happened in History except Dr. Armstrong entered in on a helicopter. "Alright class" Dr. Armstrong said in jovial manner "Today I shall teach you about the Persian empire you have learned about the Greek city states these two are going to clash against each other." After his lecture on the Persian Empire "Alright class we will learn more about Persia on Monday then we get to China and cover up to the point where we are with Greece and Persia."

In art I finally was able to get a proper shade of hazel for Boggy's eyes and drew a very detailed portrait of him while, he tried to draw Neptune. I pointed out a few flaws in his painting for him "Boggy Neptune has purple eyes not green and, her hair is pink not red." Boggy just hit me with his paint brush and started over again when I turned around Uni started giggling uncontrollably. I said in an irritated tone "Shut up Uni." Uni was still giggling "Teddy you have a mark of green paint on your forehead." Uni said while she was giggling. I went over to the sink to wash my forehead. When I came back to the table I saw that Neptune was painting a bowl of fruit. Really? I look at that painting when she is done with it.

At lunch I talked with Blanc "So why did you ask me over to your house?" I inquired. She responded by asking me a question "Do you even know where I live?" I said "Of course I do, you live across the street from me." Blanc seemed slightly surprised and whispered something to herself that sounded like "he was watching me walk home." I didn't ask her what she whispered. I decided to ask her something "did you see me getting beaten up?" Blanc looked mad "You got beaten up?! Who did it?! I'll kill them!" I said in a very fearful tone "Just some idiots in blue hoods named Stan." Then the blue hood gang showed up to intimidate me. Stan number 5 said "if isn't the teddy bear and the loli." Blanc's eyes flashed a dark shade of red "what did you just call me?!" I said indignantly "Teddy bear I won't stand for this!" I was going to punch #5 but, Blanc's fist connected before I could move my arm. She punched him through the same wall he punched that other guy through. And then proceeded to stack five of his buddies on top of him while I beat the crap out of the other six fools. She stood over their bodies "I'm your fucking worst nightmare and don't you forget it!" with that last word she stomped on #5's arm and broke it. He screamed in great pain but he couldn't reach his arm "White heart is really angry for someone so small. Blanc somehow knew he was referring to her and broke his left leg. "Ow!" he cried in pain. #4 spoke up from the very top of the pile "5 shut the fuck up and holy shit lets cheese it!" I yelled after them "Still not funny!" Blanc looked at me like I was stupid "How did these idiots beat you up?" "I have no idea" I said. Back at our table apparently Boggy was flirting with Vert and got horribly rejected. Then the bell rang as Uni embraced me "I was so worried about you." I said in a surprised voice "really?" "Yes I thought they were going to hurt you again" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. I told her in most caring and tender voice possible "Don't cry Uni I'm fine." She started to smile "Never try to do that again they could have killed you." I said in an amused tone "I have many more problems if those idiots kill me. Anyway we should get to English."

We arrived and Mr. Sarenson spoke to the class "Good morning class." Neptune corrected him "It's the afternoon sir." Now he wasn't going to stand for this insubordination "Who's teaching this class Neptune? If I say it's morning it's morning deal with it." Neptune muttered "I'm sorry I asked." Through this entire thing my friends were laughing at Neptune. Mr. Sarenson "Now class we're going today we're going to read some Edgar Allen Poe I present to you the Telltale Heart." After he finished Rom and Ram were trembling, Noire fainted, Uni looked sick, Nepgear was holding my hand, Neptune fell asleep, Vert was completely unaffected "I don't see why that's considered scary.", I looked disturbed, and Boggy threw up into Bluehood #6's hood. After class Bluehood #6 Attacked Boggy along with two other Bluehoods. Let's just say they didn't stand a chance at all. Foreign studies is hardly worth noting except for Dr. Armstrong ranting about the French.

After School I met with Blanc she took me to her house. When we got there Rom and Ram weren't there. I asked "Blanc where are Rom and Ram?" Blanc answered in her usual calm tone they're at Verts I don't want them to stop me with their silly interruptions." I asked with a look of surprise on my face "stop you from doing what?" She then brought me into her house and she turned on the light. Her living room was painted white or, at least the walls were and she had a couch made of leather. We both sat down on the couch and I tried to make small talk "Blanc your house looks nice I especially like the giant hammer on your mantelpiece." Blanc was smiling she had been smiling ever since I got here odd. "Thanks Teddy!" Said Blanc still with a smile and then suddenly she gave me a hug. Aw shit her too that only leaves Vert, Nepgear, Rom and, Ram. I had trouble breathing but I was able to choke out "B-Blanc your ch-choking me." She released me and brought in a bowl of tangerines don't ask. We ate dinner together and we talked about our friends. Then I realized how late I was there for and, ran home only to see that nobody was awake so I went to bed.

 **I'm sorry this has taken such a long time guys. I want to say I had a little bit of a plan going into this that's a lie. But I can tell you Teddy is going to get together with one of them at the dance after she saves his life. The bluehood gang are the antagonists and they suck at so far. But I will make them more of a threat later on. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter bye-bye!**


	8. Stupid Dreams

A funny thing it is to see the face of your enemy in your dreams. I used to dream about silly things involving my new friends but now the only thing I see is big Stan the leader of but, he is wearing a funny hat. He stood over me looking ten times more menacing his blue hoodie gone wearing a Napoleonic era French uniform. I saw two guys on his left and two more guys on his right all shrouded in shadow. He turned to me and smiled "reap what you sowed Theodore" said Stan Bonaparte and I was set on fire.

Then suddenly my dream switched to a black room Histoire the tome fairy was floating in place beckoning me over "Histoire what happened? I haven't seen you in a while." I said in a concerned voice. "Something is going to happen on Friday where you will die to stop it you must choose before you walk outside for air at 11:00." I had a confused look in my eye and asked "what do you mean by choose one of them Histoire?" she said in a super serious tone "Theodore you are the chosen one to save gamindustry from the Blue Hood five. In your world you faced the blue hood gang they are the Blue Hood five or at least #3,4,5,6,1 are I'm not too sure about the other 7 but watch out for number three his name is Stan the great" I interrupted her "what kind of a last name is Great?" Histoire started vanishing "Oh Theodore it appears that I'm losing connection try to be careful not to-."

I then woke up and muttered "stupid dreams." I ate breakfast then I went over to Verts house to get her advice on the matter. "I have to say Teddy your dreams are stupid." Said in a thinking tone Vert "But you need to choose someone in order to save your life and, it could also return our memories. Who is this Histoire?" I said "a floating book fairy." Then suddenly Vert collapsed next to the mantelpiece which had a spear on it clutching her head "I remember Histoire I remember… who I am! I am lady Green Heart goddess of Leanbox Histoire is the book fairy that records the history of gamindustry!" She said excitedly. I being the moron that I am said in excited voice and jumped like a little girl does when told she is going to get some ice cream. "Yeh! You remember who you are I'm so happy for you!" Oh god I'm turning into Neptune, then I looked at my hair and started turning red on one side while it turned blue on the other side. Uh oh! Vert noticed my problem "Teddy are you aware that you're your hair is gaining the greatest dye job ever?" I asked her "What is that supposed to mean?" She looked up "well that means one of two things either your pregnant." I said "definitely not." Vert continued "or you're the Chosen one we were looking for." I of course was confused so I asked "What do you mean." She said to me "Histoire told us to find the boy with two hair colors spilt right down the middle but, she also said your eyes would also have different colors." She was obviously perplexed "Why did Histoire whip our memories?"

This revelation was a little disturbing but what was more disturbing was that nobody in my family noticed the difference of color in my hair. I decided to call Vert and ask about the prophecy but, Instead I got a call from Uni she sounded slightly stressed out "Hey Teddy can I come over to your house? I want to talk to you about something." What did she want to talk to me about? I asked my parents if a friend of mine could come over. My dad said "I don't care as long as they don't touch my guns." My mom said "Yes I have always wanted to meet one your friends." I called Uni back "Yes Uni you can come over. What time are you visiting my house?" She said excitedly "Right now I'm outside your door." I opened the door and it was Uni she asked me nervously "Um Teddy do you know a place in your house where we talk privately?" I rather nervously said "My room." My mom slightly jumped in surprise when she heard me say that "Teddy bear try not to do anything you might regret." I blushed severely

When we got upstairs she told me what she was thinking "Teddy I wanted to talk about Noire do you think your sibling actually care about you?" I just looked at her with massive sympathy "No not at all. Uni do you have an inferiority complex?" She smiled sadly "I guess I do. I never thought of it like that before." I then said to her in a strong voice "Listen to me Uni your beautiful, kind, and smart I don't want to listen to you belittle yourself. Uni stop striving to be your sister when you are your own person." She smiled and started talking to me her face looking elated "Wait Teddy I just noticed this what happened to your hair?!" she said in surprise I nonchalantly lied "Dye job"

Uni then went back to talking to me "Teddy those words you said earlier they sound like something Nepgear or Kei might tell me top cheer me up!" before she could say anything else I interrupted her "Hold on Uni who is Kei?" She then put both of her hands on her head like vert did earlier and collapsed onto my bed and I fell down on top of her because she accidently tripped me. Then my little brother entered the room saw this weird scene he immediately closed the door and started laughing in the hallway. Uni started trembling "Teddy I remember everything wait why are you on top of me?!" I got off of her and hastily apologized "Uni I'm so sorry." She frowned "Teddy I'm the CPU candidate of Lastation the industrial landscape praticully chokes out the sun and it is a land of factories it's probably being run by Kei right now or maybe K-Sha. Yet I have no idea why I'm here because Noire didn't tell me why we left or why histoire was going to erase our memories of gameindustry." I told Uni everything I learned from Vert she looked at me with a shocked expression in her face "Teddy your eyes they just changed color." I smiled an unnatural smile and jumped up and down "Isn't that exciting!?" Uni looked a little concerned "Teddy what was that?!" then she walked home after I explained that little outburst.

 **A/N I think I'm not paying enough attention to Neptune or Nepgear next chapter only Neptune Nepgear and Teddy will feature prominently. I'm trying my hardest to not go to fast but I just realized the dance is in two chapters so I've got to address everyone and Teddy before chapter 14. Also don't forget to review, like, follow, and favorite and I'll see you guys in the next chapter whatever I make Pizza Time!**


	9. Gang gets a beating

So Wednesday happened and yeah that is the best way to describe it. After school on Wednesday I was informed the dance was next Friday again. How am I so confused about the date again nobody commented on my weird hair or eyes except for my friends and Boggy. Boggy commented that I was doing it to get attention despite the fact I usually don't like attention but, Neptune said it was to mark me as the protagonist I think she has been watching too much anime. After school I started to actually talk to them as a group. Neptune kept insisting that I'm a protagonist in a really stupid fanfic created by a guy who is convinced that he is a 20's gangster. Noire narrowed her eyes and said "That's just stupid." Then Neptune shouted "It's true and you don't believe me because you don't have any friends!" Noire then shouted at Neptune "Stop saying I don't have any friends it's annoying and false!" Then Vert jumped in on the conversation "You would think with the amount of effort Noire puts in she would have more friends." Blanc interjected "It's because they smell her desperation." Noire then turned red screamed and then fainted. "What the heck?" I said. I would have sworn but I can't swear around Rom and Ram mostly because that's Blanc's job. Then the blue hood gang showed up, taunted us and, then challenged us to a battle.

To start the fight Boggy tackled number twelve and started punching him in the face. Ram and Ram engaged the hilarious duo of number 7 and 8. Who were familiar for some reason they started their motto "Prepare for trouble" "and make it double" then rom and ram knocked them out. Noire dispatched number 5 with a single punch. Meanwhile Vert was fighting number 3 with a spear but Number three was using a sword that then changed into a spear. The spear would then turn into a scepter and many different weapons vert then grabbed both of his hands and dragged him into their own pocket dimension to fight. Number one pulled out a cavalry sword and started to fight me with my cavalry sword. He said "Ah I see your sword is just as big as mine." Our swords clashed I quipped "Yes but do you know how to use it?" He smiled and said "I am I know my way with a sword I weild one every night just before bed." While the innuendo battle was occurring Neptune was facing two members at the same time. Number two was loyal only to number four (4 was the only major member of the gang that was a girl.) Neptune still wiped the floor with both of them despite the fact they were fighting together.

I wanted to help Uni beat number Nine because he was being kind of mean. "So Uni I see you still have that inferiority complex." A fire ignited in Uni's eyes so she broke his arm "I see you talk in the middle of a fight rather than actually fight." Okay never mind she didn't need my help. Nepgear was fighting number 11 while Blanc was fighting number 10. Blanc Broke both of his legs just like with six because he called her a short angry loli. "You idiots never learn do you?" Blanc said as 10 was screaming in pain. Nepgear convinced number 11 to stop fighting and just had tea with her "I love tea and robots just you do dear Nepgear." 11 later fell asleep on Nepgears shoulder she later got lectured by Number 1 for fraternizing with the enemy.

Well after that I Just kind of walked home and my dad was waiting for me with a look of disapproval on his face "Son we need to talk." My dad proceeded to lecture me on arriving home late "its 10:30 get to bed." And he sent me to bed.

That night I had a dream where I danced with Uni and Neptune and both took me outside then the rest of my friends were there. Neptune then said to me "I want to tell you that I love you and Uni does too and everyone else Date all of us please." Nope not doing this.

I then woke up it was 6:50 in the morning and I went downstairs and for some reason Blanc was in my kitchen. "Good morning Teddy!" She said way too happily for Blanc. I of course asked her why she was here "Blanc how did you get in my house."

She started to giggle okay there is no way this is Blanc she is way to cheerful "I'm not Blanc silly I'm Neptune." I of course questioned her even more "Okay Neptune why do you look like Blanc?" Then 'Neptune's' face melted off and then the shock from that woke me up "What the Fuck." I said after I woke up. I've got to see a psychologist of some sort. Anyway it was Saturday and since two of the blue hoods were in the hospital they hid like the cowards they are.

Today Nepgear wanted to get us all together at a picnic in the park some I made my way to the park. Noire and Uni showed up after I arrived. For some reason Uni was wearing "Noire you said if I didn't change out my pajamas we would get here before everyone else! But teddy still beat us!" whined Uni. Noire then yelled at her "It's your fault for not waking up sooner Uni!" Then Vert showed up with Blanc and the twins. Blanc snapped at Vert "For the last time Vert I'm not giving you Ram or Rom. You have been acting very weirdly lately." Vert smiled knowingly "I most recently learned I am an only child with no relatives and you can call me desperate." Blanc said suggestively "There is more than one way to get into my family Vert." Ram put her hands on Rom's ears "Rom you don't need to here that!" Rom started whining "Get off me Ram! If anything you shouldn't be hearing this either!" then they started fighting and they rolled down the hill in the middle of the park. I started talking to Nepgear "So why did the twins just start fighting?" Nepgear shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I hope they are okay." I assured Nepgear "I'm sure they are fine."

I started talking to each one of my friends. Blanc and I discussed the novel I gave her "I loved the book could you give me the next book in the series?" I smiled and said "I thought you would like it." So I gave her the Two Towers. I went over to Neptune who was being serous for once "You are being so neglectful of your sister's feelings seriously you made her come here in her Pajamas." Before noire could say anything, I walked behind Neptune "Hi Neptune." Neptune jumped in surprise "Teddy! Don't do that you spooked me." I hastily apologized "Sorry Neptune I wasn't trying to scare you." I then got out of there and talked to Noire "So Noire did anything new happen your life?" Noire Said somberly "I have a C in Algebra" "That's the biggest problem in your life right now?" I said with no hint of sympathy. Before she started yelling at me I talked with Vert "So Vert what's your secret?" Vert looked puzzled "Are you talking about my breasts?" I laughed a little "No like do you use some sort of conditioner to keep your hair so straight?" She smiled "This my natural look Theodore." Okay I'll be honest I don't like it when people use my full name because it's a long name and a waste of their time.

I talked to Nepgear about Uni "So Nepgear are you and Uni-" "No!" Nepgear said interrupting me. I frowned and said "I was going to ask if you two were best friends I have no idea what you thought I was going to ask." Nepgear started apologizing "I'm so sorry Teddy don't hate me!" I told Nepgear "it is okay stop apologizing."

I went to talk with Uni and we talked about guns and our friends for a good seven minutes. "Uni You need more shotguns I don't think you own enough." Uni groaned "tell me you're joking." I cleaned up my act "Rest assured Uni I am joking." Uni suddenly said "thank you." I asked "for what?" She said "for helping me with my problem. You are a good person and a good friend Teddy." No I'm not I thought to myself after I know how to get them back home yet I haven't even attempted at it yet.

 **Sorry for long wait guys I was playing the Old Republic and finished all of the class stories. Also Guys I don't know what to write in the next chapter so leave some suggestions I actually read my reviews. I will see you next time on my friends are weird but so am I. bye-bye! *waves hand***


	10. Better to be a Poet than a Bluehood

At the nice picnic I ate with my friends and talked with Nepgear about her sight "So Nepgear can you see alright?" Nepgear smiled brightly "yeah thank you for helping me Teddy." Dammit she just thanked me that's two people who have thanked me today.

I really liked the food that everyone brought though I have no idea how Neptune eats all of that pudding and maintains her lack of weight. I was going to ask her but I realized how rude it sounded and scolded myself. Speaking of Neptune she got my attention "Hey! Teddy how'd you like the food? I hope a lot because Nep JR spent hours slaving on it while I was sleeping." "Really Neptune why didn't you help her? There is no way Nepgear made all of this food." Uni then joined in "Neptune did help I woke her up and forced her to help Nepgear and I also helped." Why did Neptune lie to me she is usually so open and why about this of all things? Blanc and Noire were discussing something; Blanc said "You know Noire I think you need to get out more so you can get more friends." Noire Hotly replied "are you implying I don't have any friends? Well maybe I don't make friends like you do because I'm not compensating for something." Blanc slammed her into the ground and rolled her down the hill. Noire screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Uni then ran to help her sister back up the hill I joined her. She got down their "Noire! Are you alright?"

Noire stood back up but she was a little dizzy, I must remind myself not anger Blanc ever. Noire assured us she was alright, but Uni insisted on helping her up the hill. I started laughing because Ram threw a book at Neptune. "Wait where did she even get a book?!" Yelled a rather confused Neptune as she fell to the ground. I helped Neptune back up and then I lectured Ram "Ram don't throw books at people it's not nice now apologize to Neptune." Ram stuck her tongue out at me and she ran away yelling "You'll never catch me Teddy." She was also laughing and she threw the book at me I caught it and looked at the title. I grimaced at the title _Blanny Blanny bee and the salacious sea_ _by Blanc_ Blanc blushed and tried to take it away from me and shouted "Don't read that!" .I was just so curious so I opened it up and immediately came upon a NSFW scene involving a guy who I'm pretty sure was supposed to be me. Oh god this is so cringey I was going to tell Blanc that, but then I looked at her face she was crying just a little. It will hurt her if I tell her the truth maybe if I phrase it differently. I told Blanc "It's very detailed but the build up to the intercourse is a little rushed, and I have no Idea why the main characters would do that while on the run from the dark lord. I think you have a gift when it comes to detail, but quite frankly your story telling doesn't make sense. Most Poetry is just complete nonsense but people try to pick hidden meetings out of it. I would suggest poetry for it is a crime for you to not get more detailed on your writing." Blanc sniffed and started stumbling in her speech "D-do you r-really you th-think my attention to detail is a gift?" I smiled and so did she we hugged each other in a close embrace. She smiled "thank you for being so nice about my terrible writing."

 **Prospective switch to third person** everyone stared at Teddy and Blanc's tight embrace. Vert was smiling for she was proud that her friend finally got a hug from Teddy she wasn't jealous even the slightest for she and Teddy were actually related by blood, but she didn't know the exact relation. Neptune hid in the bushes so nobody could see her great disappointment, because this was the second girl after her that did a public confession she really didn't but to Neptune she might as well have. Uni was crushed and was on her knees.

While everyone was watching Teddy and Blanc's unusually long hug Uni ran into the forest to clear her mind she trapped by the blue hood gang. Uni tried to scream but she was silenced when number 6 fresh out of the hospital knocked her out.

 **Prospective switch back to Teddy** I was actually about to kiss Blanc right then and there until I heard Uni screaming and then silence we all immediately ran to the direction Uni's scream came from. When we arrived there we saw a rolled up scroll, I picked it up, opened it up and read it aloud "Dear young Theodore I want to tell you that we have abducted your friend Uni and we are holding her in an Evil warehouse we bought off of the internet. Come to the warehouse alone or else we will kill Uni. By the way screw you from the blue hood gang." Noire yelled at me "Better save my sister or I will wring your skinny little neck!" Jesus Christ she's crazy, but I remained calm and stated "I will save Uni even if it kills me mostly because Noire will kill me otherwise."

 **A/N I'm so sorry that I have neglected to update this I was so busy trying to remember the password to my yahoo account, beating sun and moon (still in progress by the way), playing borderlands, binding of Isaac and Civ 5. Oh boy I have so many things on my plate also the people I sit with at lunch are complete cancer so I'm moving tables. I'm sorry for robbing you of my passable work. So anyway will Teddy be able to save Uni will boggy remember he is in this story and will anyone get me some food find out next time on this average fanfiction my friends are weird but so am I!**

Hold on A minute! **Oh god why?** Because I was totally out of character this chapter! **Shut up Neptune this is your story somewhat but only because you happen to be in it!**


	11. Worst villains ever oh yah and Uni wins

I was walking toward the evil warehouse. To be honest it looked like a regular warehouse then suddenly a perspective change occurred.

 _Uni's Perspective_ I was tied to a chair in a dark room and the bluehood gang with their evil interrogation techniques. Wait if they're interrogating me why did they leave a note? These guys suck. What are they even talking about? The one who calls himself their leader, I gave him a nickname I call him Captain Jerk. Captain Jerk addressed his crew of Jerks "Okay number 12 and 11 are going to hang out here and 'interrogate' Uni while the rest of us go out for number two's birthday dinner." Jerk number twelve spoke up "Okay I know that eleven isn't to go out because of fraternization penalties, but what about me?" Captain Jerk answered his question with a smile "you got knocked out by a mere Human child wearing an aviator's cap you are a laughing stock #12. Anyway see you idiots later." The two that they left behind asked me something unexpected "Hey Perky Noire want to play go fish with us while we wait for them to get back.

I was a little bit surprised at this request. Wait is my only distinguishing trait from sister the fact that I'm more cheerful than she is? Anyway I answered them "Yeah sure." We played go Fish for about 20 or so minutes. The short patient girl the one that called herself number 11 asked me a question "so you and Teddy are you by any chance-" I interrupted her I was blushing to the point where my entire face turned red "No!" she smiled "I was going to say friends, but clearly you thought I was going to say dating didn't you?" I was blushing and tried desperately to pick myself up off the floor "N-no it's not like I love him or anything leave me alone." Then apparently number 12 was getting impatient "hey 11 do you have any eights?"

"No go fish" then we played go fish and then it got back to 12's turn "hey 11 do have any eights?" he asked her for the eighteenth time. She snapped "No number 12 I don't have any fucking eights so stop asking me!" then Teddy finally arrived "so you guys are playing go fish." he said "really so I was worried for no reason." Number 11 regained her composure nah just kidding her cool persona collapsed like a house of cards and she was extremely flustered for some reason "T-teddy! It's great to see you though it's not like I wanted to see you or anything" Oh my goodness really? She is attracted to him also goodness? Am I picking up Nepgear's speech patterns or something? I was so confused but then Teddy said something even weirder "can I play go fish too?" I shouted "No untie me and get me home you idiot!" then he fucking sat down, and we played the dumbest game of go fish ever. Number twelve kept asking if anyone had any eights even when I already got both pairs of eights.

Then eventually the two Morons fell asleep so Teddy and I snuck away. Teddy told me that Noire threatened him to save me, but he also said he was going to anyway. I blushed at this and here I just thought he said that he loved me to make me happy I feel so stupid. But it felt like he could read my mind because he said "Now Uni don't you even think that you are stupid because that's not true and then he walked me home the lights were on and music was playing at the door he ran his hand through my hair. I looked deeply into his blue eyes and started to run my hand through his wild blond hair. He just smiled and slowly leaned toward me and I stood on my toes so that I could reach Him he held me up and then we kissed. Teddy and I broke away after kissing for a good solid minute and then once again we kissed for another minute. I smiled and said "I guess I finally did something my sister never did."

 _Teddy's perspective_ I had just kissed Uni in front of her house I guess that was the only way I could say goodnight. I asked Uni a question "what do you mean by that Uni?" she smiled and said "Noire has never had her first kiss." She opened the door and said "I loved the kiss Theodore it was even better than my dreams. Shall we go in now?"

 **So yeah I was done dodging this and I'm sorry that this Chapter was so short also sorry to the people that wanted the Nep to win. So now Teddy an Uni are now a thing and the Blanc thing was a red herring obviously.**


	12. The motive and rise of evil

I entered the house with Uni. Noire got up off the couch, ran over to Uni and hugged her. She said tearfully "I was so worried about you Uni." Uni said softly "It was nothing to worry about Noire it was just Captain Jerk and the blue hood gang. Besides there was nothing to worry about Teddy came to save me." I spoke up "Don't worry Noire they were just playing a terrible game of Go fish when I got there."

After Noire stopped crying we sat down, and we told her everything leading up to the kiss until she interrupted us. "Hold on what was with the time skip nothing interesting happened on your way back?" I said "Nope" she just sighed and said "carry on you walked Uni to the door and then what did you do for two minutes?" Uni blushed wildly "we kissed Noire."

I wasn't sure how Noire was going to feel about this, but I wasn't expecting her to smile (she doesn't do that very often) and we sat down had dinner together dinner with my Girlfriend and her sister it was nice. I talked with Noire "So Noire what is new with you?" Noire said "I remember a lot of stuff I'm remembering you from gameindustry." I asked her "What was I like?" Noire was still smiling "like you are now we came here looking for you." Again I asked her "Why did you come looking for me?" Noire said in a small almost whisper "A marriage to unite two nations. Lastation and Leanbox between their CPU candidates. Uni and Theodore you didn't take the news well and ran without even giving Uni a chance." I stood up anger rising inside of me "Maybe I just didn't like being forced into it Noire! Did you ever consider that?!" Noire looked smaller in her chair or maybe that was just because I was standing. Uni started yelling too "Why the hell didn't you tell me Noire!? Why do you think keeping me in the dark about everything is a good idea?!"

Noire said in response "Maybe I was too worried about your well-being sneaking out at night just to see him not ever telling me your opinion! Always confiding in Teddy, Steamax, or Nepgear and I was upset because you never go to me!"

Uni practically growled "Only because you would not ever help me! Because your too busy pretending not to love me to care about my existence!" I groaned my anger long gone "is it always like this?" they both snapped at me "Shut up!" I was a little frightened I've never seen Uni so angry before, but I have only known her for 2 or so weeks. I said "okay before you tear each other's faces off I'm leaving." Noire scowled "No stay here so I can yell at you." Uni was even more angry and shouted "Let him Leave! He doesn't need to see this."

I said "you know what. I finally realize why this confession was so painfully slow it's because you are a control freak!" I pointed at Noire. She was upset by this "I'm not a control Freak I just love my sister and don't know how to express it!"

Little did we know Blue hood one was standing out the window smiling at us arguing "I was sick of all of the secrets fine my real name is actually Aries not like anyone but the readers will know this. Now I know Teddy and Uni were going to get married before I exiled him here and wiped his memory and planted false ones of a family he doesn't actually know." Two said "I'm Stan Cancer a loyal servant of number four I hold no secrets except that I'm really into my master. Three said "I'm Stan Taurus meant to take over Leanbox and I used to be a general in the Leanbox army who fell hopelessly in love with a woman and then she died." Number four spoke up "I served as the oracle for Lastation now I'm taking a calculated risk to take it down so that I can rule it. I discarded my name to become known as Stan Scorpio and I knew that kidnapping Uni would divide them." Number five smiled "I'm the one destined to fight Neptune and rule Planeptune after I win. My name Stan Leo and I have my honor to fight for." Number six still with a cast "I used to be a champion of lowee Infatuated with the CPU only for her to reject me, shatter my heart, and my legs also broken I bet she doesn't even remember me. I'm Stan Libra and if Blanc can't be mine then her nation will." Number seven and eight talked together "One was a rich boy forced into a marriage he didn't want and one is a poor girl who never had anything but her dreams. I'm Stan Gemini and I am Stan Virgo and we will ignore our pasts and defeat those pesky twin for number 6. Number 9 started laughing "I fight to destroy Neptune once and for all I'm the fearsome Stan Capricorn. Number 10 "I'm a bounty hunter avenging my father because Uni killed him. I am Stan Brave Pisces and I will have my revenge." Number 11 "I was dragged along I don't want to harm anyone. I just want someone I can call friend I am Stan Sagittarius." Number 12 frowning "I was supposed to be the one to fight teddy, but then he became a main character. I am Stan Aquarius." Stan Aries smiled "I let him rescue Uni to sow chaos to restore order. I will rule all of gameindustry with my puppets ruling individual nations and no fools or second rate CPUs will stand in my way."

Meanwhile In Blanc's home she saw it she saw it all the gang she heard their backstories and remembered everything "Teddy would never love me this I finally understand, but more importantly the bluehoods are planning to take us apart and kill us one by one. Ram be a dear for a couple seconds and inform Neptune of everything we heard" Ram saluted "you got it sis" and she ran to Neptune's house. Blanc then told Rom "Rom Go to Verts and tell her everything." Rom said weakly "Yes Blanc." She ran to verts house. Blanc then went to Noire's house she heard the arguing and broke down the door.

When Blanc broke the door the bluehoods ran away. Aries said "Shit let's get out of here." Blanc angerly yelled at us "Stop arguing you idiots!" then she told us everything that she heard Noire promptly reacted heartbroken "Wait Kei is a traitor?" Blanc said somberly "I'm afraid so." I asked "Blanc did you tell this to everyone?" Blanc said "No Rom and Ram are right now."

Back at the blue hood base Aries was sitting down on his throne "alright tomorrow we work on that portal to get home now that we have the power to. and begin phase 1. But before that we have a dance to go to."

 **Well that was nice way to end this chapter these guys just got more intimidating didn't they? Aries has a motive that he talks about during his fight with the CPUs at the end. They are in trouble but at least Blanc was able to warn every one of their plan. Everyone will discuss this tomorrow before the dance.  
**


	13. Memories

I knew something was wrong on Sunday when I woke up. My parents were gone and my brothers were also vert was in the kitchen by herself. I asked her "Vert why are you here?"

Vert had her hands on her head and said "your family they were Leanbox agents sent to find my little brother and they found you teddy. Your father was really a man named Affimogas who works for me as long as I give him pictures of busty blonds." Vert paused

I was slightly confused "Run that by me again."

Vert said "Your family wasn't your real family I'm the only one with that privilege. Your mother was a guild agent named IF she always was fond of you."

I remembered IF we talked quite a bit she was like the mother I never had. Vert was my older sister and our relationship was very close "what about my brothers who were they?"

Vert said "Them well the youngest was a guild agent by the name of Abraham only one who used his real name. The oldest was a girl actually by the name of cave she always teased you back home and didn't stop despite you always telling on her for it. You are a lot less whiny now though. Your middle brother was a boy from Lastation that Noire added to the group he was a close friend of yours."

I took this pretty well oddly enough. I talked to her "so it was all a lie huh. Can you tell me why I ran away Vert?" Vert answered this question easily "You didn't you were on the balcony looking down on Leanbox and then you were kidnapped and sent here without your memory. And noire kept trying to get you to marry Uni, but I always denied her request you two never even met plus you are too young." So noire lied to me I won't confront her on it I honestly don't care.

Vert stopped talking. I asked a question "Vert who was I?" Vert smiled "you were always so funny you always told jokes, you were kind and caring. But your anger had a tendency to explode at times when you were mad, and only three people besides me were able to calm you down. Chika, IF, and Compa you had trouble even getting into you're Goddess form which sent you into rages. I jumped at that "wait goddess form?" Vert smiled "you always hated how everyone referred to you as my little sister even though your goddess form was male."

I spotted a problem with this statement "Vert how did you know I was male in my goddess form?"  
"Chika told me" she said in a matter of fact tone of voice. I spat out my water (that I was totally drinking) at this all over Vert. She was all wet but she really didn't care "But to be honest I'm so happy to see my baby brother again and she smothered me with her breasts. My screams were muffled "Vert you're going to suffocate me!" she let me go and She said "sorry Teddy I got carried away. I just missed you so much!" I smiled and said "I may not have known it at the time but I missed you too."

I had a burning question "Did my hair and eyes always change color?" Vert looked at me and said "yeah it has always changed color everyday it would be a different color but so did your eyes. You look like a male version of me today." Interesting choice of words. I thought

 **Meanwhile in Gameindustry**

Chika was sitting alone trapped alone with just memories of her darling Vert and her brother Teddy. She remembered when she was alone with teddy when vert was held captive in the Gameindustry Graveyard. This was the memory of when he found her after she had been replaced by the fake. Teddy standing at a height of 5'7. He held out his hand to Chika smiled and said "Mom your alive!" as he lifted her up and embraced her. (He always called Chika mom for some reason.)

She remembered when he and the other CPU candidates earned a standing ovation from the crowd during 5pb's concert. The people were chanting "Teddy Teddy Teddy Teddy!" when he stepped onto the stage. Chika smacked her head why didn't she have teddy alone go up there the people of Leanbox loved him he would have acquired even more shares for Leanbox without the unfortunate side effect of the other nations also receiving shares but Teddy never would have agreed to it. He left almost immediately after word to help Nepgear save his sister Chika was sad to see him go and hugged him tighter than she ever did before. Chika was crying "you have grown so much Teddy bring her home for me." Teddy smiled "I will Chika and don't cry you will see me again!" Those words had stuck with her to the Day he had vanished.

She only heard Nepgears account of what happened in the Gameindustri graveyard. They had disposed of CFW Judge Teddy smiled "hey Nepgear can I call it out?" Nepgear didn't mind "sure Teddy Do your best just like we practiced." Teddy shouted out "Superior Angles!" Uni looked confused "isn't it superior angels?" Nepgear was yelled "Doesn't matter now just attack!" Rom and Ram fired a bunch of ice at CFW Judge and dealt enough damage to kill him already. Uni said to Nepgear "Alright Nepgear deal the final blow me and teddy will cover you." Teddy was holding a crossbow in his CPU form and he was shorter and not using a longbow like he does normally. Nepgear hit him really hard and then blasted Judge with a laser from her sword. Judge died and that annoying underling ran away with that mouse that had a massive crush on Compa.

This was the first time they used that attack. Nepgear nervously told teddy "Um you do know its angels right?" Teddy wasn't paying attention to her.

Teddy was staring at Vert and he whispered "Don't worry Vert I'm here now Chika really missed you I did too." Teddy looked at the other CPUs and said "so these are the other CPUs." His eyes lingered on Purple Heart for a little bit and started to cry "Iffy could you start working on them please? It's hard to look at them like this." Iffy released the CPUs. Vert practically smothered Teddy "Oh my dear Teddy I knew you would come for me" Teddy was smiling "Vert I missed you so much!" Teddy was finally able to close his arms around verts body. Teddy apologized "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier Vert"

Vert was also smiling "all that matters is that you came Teddy." Blanc had some trouble holding both of the twins "Blanc we missed you so much!" said Ram. Rom said "Yeah … so much!" Blanc smiled "I missed you two also." Uni nervously talked to noire "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you earlier." Noire shook her head and embraced her sister "Uni you did a very good job things like this take time and remember I'm always here now and nothing will change that." Nepgear tried to stay strong but broke down crying as she embraced her sister "Neptune I'm so sorry I caused you to get captured!" Neptune comforted her "I don't blame you Nepgear none of us do."

Before Vert left to find Teddy. She said to her through her tears "Vert you better find Teddy and bring him home for me." Vert smiled and said "I will Chika and don't cry you will see me again!" they were so alike.

A portal opened in front of Chika she thought it was Vert and Teddy "Teddy! Vert!" It was actually Taurus and Aquarius "I'm sorry dear Chika but I am not Theodore but a man here to relive you of leanbox." Taurus then knocked Chika out "Aquarius put her in the dungeon and prepare the fight pit you have a CPU candidate to kill when he arrives after our inevitable failure to kill him at the dance." S-Sha was sleeping in the corner (she is a heavy sleeper) Taurus noticed her "put her in the dungeon too."

 **Hey look I'm acctully setting up future plot points also sorry for taking so long to update I was distracted by the holiday season and thanksgiving also I got a job. I bought plague inc and got addicted to it. Also I was able to access my SWOTOR account so I've been doing that. Again sorry I took so long to update also I hope you have a happy new year and I hope you hasve great 2018 and I will see you next chapter.**


	14. My friendships and status of them

Sunday night I had a dream and histoire was there. Histoire saw me "Teddy so how much do you remember?" I smiled "I remember that you saved my life. You sent me here to save my life. The Zodiac gang was trying to capture me alive, but you sent me here instead why?"

Histoire sighed and said "I sent you here to find the real chosen one and you did, but you lost your memory when you arrived here which is an unfortunate kink I was unable to fix for three weeks. The CPU's wanted to go get you immediately after Vert found your room deserted."

I was surprised "Histy you're the reason the other CPU's memories and mine were covered up? I wouldn't say erased because that would imply that they ever left."

Histoire blushed at being addressed as Histy "You only called me that once and that was the night that you…" I smiled and blushed slightly "I would hate to tell Uni that you were my first kiss Histy. Of course with my luck she probably remembers that now. Wait no she doesn't I never told anyone."

Histoire smiled reminiscently "Uni is a lucky girl. I can't help but be jealous." I could hear an emotion in her voice that sounded almost like yearning, I honestly couldn't understand why we stopped 'seeing' each other. I voiced this question "Histy why didn't it work out?"

Histy said regretfully "Because it was forbidden. An oracle is not allowed to be in a romantic relationship with a CPU of another nation." This just raised more questions for me though "why does that rule exist?" Histy shrugged "It's just the rule. I didn't write most of them." Suddenly static started to form in my dream. Histy noticed this and told me "Teddy before you wake up I need to tell you that…." Just then the dream ended and I woke up. I yelled out loud "Really that cliché?! You're losing you're touch author!"

Vert opened my door and ran next to me "Hey there sweetie how is my little brother feeling?" I shrugged and said "I had another dream last night. Histoire was there and then I woke up when she was trying to tell me something important." Vert just shook her head "that cliché really?" While we broke the forth wall a knock came upon the door. I opened the door and it was Uni "Hey Teddy!" we hugged and stepped out the door and to school.

Boggy reacted pretty well to me and Uni getting together. It actually gave him the courage to talk to Neptune "Say Teddy do you think I have a chance with Neptune?" I nudged him "Of course I do Boggy go talk to her." Boggy was a little nervous but he walked right up to Neptune who was looking at her N-Gear (at the time I thought it was a phone.) Boggy walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to hear a joke. Neptune looked up expectedly "Okay let me hear it with my listening holes Boggy." Nepgear yelled "Neptune don't word it so weirdly!" Boggy was still smiling "okay Neptune what time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?" Neptune shrugged and said "I don't know." Boggy then delivered his cringy punchline "Time to get a new fence!" Neptune laughed hysterically and almost ran out of breath. We just went into the school after Neptune stopped laughing.

Miss Hypotenuse taught us about the communitive property. Science class we learned the dangers of different elements such as cesium exploding when it touches water. I sat where I always did next to Noire and we talked about her nation for a bit. For some reason I could not remember much about Lastation I knew about many different people that lived there. Such as K-Sha she liked me but not in a romantic sense. We were decent friends I didn't actually know her that well, but I do know that she tried to kill Uni once because Kurume told her to. I remember how generally business like Kei was. I liked her enough.

I went to history where Mr. Armstrong had an entrance through the wall. He then taught us about ancient china. "He became known as Yu the great because he built a dam on a river that is pure evil and will flood on a whim saving the Chinese people." I talked with Blanc after this and she told me about Lowee. I have to admit Lowee honestly reminded me of the area we currently in. I remembered loving Lowee If I could live anywhere but Leanbox I would live in Lowee. I remembered Mina she so nice and treated everyone well while we were there. C-Sha was the leader of gold third and was very kind. I continued to listen to Mr. Armstrong talk about china "like every other Chinese dynasty the Zhou dynasty collapsed very bloodily causing the age of the waring states which eventually led to Qin dynasty which will be covered the next time we come back to china. Tomorrow we will be learning about India." Mr. Armstrong finished his lecture and assigned us a worksheet he made himself. "I expect to be done by Monday."

Next I went to art and talked with Neptune about Planeptune. Planeptune was the most advanced nation but they haven't made a new console for years. I knew histoire maybe a little too well. B-Sha was never fun to talk to for me I found her fear of monsters irritating. I liked Planeptunes parks though. Ms. Tryhard had a prediction "I foresee a decisive moment in your future Teddy It will happen Friday." I thought to myself "That was weird." Uni and I held hands under the table at lunch and we all caught up with each other.

In English we wrote poems. It was calming and very nice. In Whatever Mr. Armstrong taught 6th hour he told us about china and its relationship with the entire world. "In conclusion every world leader not directly supporting China wants to place sanctions on it for its many crimes against humanity." Well school was over so I walked Uni home after saying goodbye to everyone else. I kissed Uni and walked home vert smiled and made us dinner. Vert smiled at me "I'm so happy that I was able to find you Teddy." I looked up at my big sister and said "so am I Vert." after dinner we watched a movie together and I went to bed while she played video games for the rest of the night.

 **Meanwhile in Lastation**

K-Sha was sitting alone and shooting targets lined up on the wall. Then a pillar of light appeared in the Basilicom. Of it came Scorpio, Pisces, and Cancer. Scorpio called out some orders "Cancer find K-Sha and bring her to me. Pisces find me the financial journal I need to check the economy to see what I have to work with."

Cncer found K-Sha and tried to ambush her but his ambush failed and K-Sha shot him. Cancer walked with a limp after he was shot in the leg "K-Sha! I was going to bring you to Kei alive you didn't need to hurt me you bitch!" K-Sha yelled back "I don't care! Get out of here trespasser!" She pulled out here gun and activated her gold form. She started shooting at Cancer but Cancer seemed to be absorbing her bullets "This is my special power K-Sha super durability. I don't think you will be able to stop me when I have this active!" K-Sha said in a serious tone "I don't need to stop you I just need to slow you down!" she shot his other leg and he toppled on to his back cracking the floor. Cancer stood back up and charged at K-Sha. K-Sha kept shooting him until his body was riddled with bullets he finally was able to hit here with his claymore. K-Sha was barely injured but she ran away because she realized she stood no chance against him. Cancer limped back to Scorpio "I'm sorry my lady but K-Sha escaped." Scorpio turned to face him "that is okay Cancer her capture is inconsequential." Cancer said "I really hope this doesn't bite us in the ass." K-Sha ran to the nearby town and hid in her old hotel; wating for the return of the CPUs alone.

 **Oh god oh god oh god oh god I'm late I'm so sorry I have done a terrible job of taking care of this fic lately I have just had so many problems lately and I didn't have time to write this. Also I saw infinity war and it was good I recommend it if you like superhero movies. Anyway see you Next time whenever I post! Hail the schedule!**


	15. Laughing Mad

I had a strange dream on Wednesday. In this dream I was in one of the basilicoms. I knew it wasn't the one in Leanbox because Chika wasn't there. I quickly realized I was in Lowee more specifically it was at night. This was a memory not a dream it happened shortly after we saved Uzume. Rom and Ram were doing something with Vert while I went to Lowee because I didn't want to leave Blanc alone. The memory in question was an embarrassing one. I walked down the halls in my pajamas and I opened Blancs bedroom door. I just had a nightmare I said to Blanc in a fearful voice "Hey Blanc I had a nightmare. Can I Sleep with you?" Blanc looked at me with a warm expression on her face. She said to me gently "Of couse you can sleep with me Teddy." I slid under the covers next to Blanc as I closed my eyes she whispered to me "It will be alright nothing harm you when I'm at your side." Blanc wrapped her arms around me and we fell asleep together.

The next dream I had was a histoire visit "Teddy I have warn you the bluehoods have been spilling back here and have already taken Lastation and Leanbox. I suspect Lowee is going to be the next target." This confused me "why wouldn't they target Planeptune first to get you out the picture? I mean that just doesn't make sense to me." Histoire looked puzzled by this question "I don't know Teddy. I think they are going for the most vulnerable ones." I just looked more puzzled and said "so why would they target lowee before planeptune then? I mean Lowee has the second strongest oracle, and the smartest gold third member. Planeptune on the other hand only has you and the gold third member who was afraid of basic enemies at one point." Histoire shook her head "you underestimate B-Sha she has grown greatly." I said "and by grown you mean stayed the same annoying pipsqueak she always has been." Histoire shook her head "you have got to be nicer to her this time. Teddy your behavior around her was unacceptable." I said "alright I will behave around her as long as she behaves around me." Histoire shook her head again. Then static started to cloud my sight of the dream. "Uh Histoire I think I'm losing connection." Static washed over my vision "listen histoire I'm getting a lot of static. Goodbye." Then my dream ended.

"Good morning Teddy" Vert said as I descended to the living room. We walked to school together and when we got there Uni was waiting for me. She eagerly ran out and tackled me with a hug "Teddy!" she said as her face got so ever close to mine and slowly her lips landed on mine. I of course just took this and started to kiss her back. Vert eventually told Uni to get off of me "You're going to suffocate him Uni." I stood back up. Everyone else showed up and we went to algebra. In algebra we learned math stuff we will forget by next year and have to review. In science Mr. Danger showed us the wonders of liquid nitrogen. In history we learned more about the ancient Chinese apparently they invented crappy wall building techniques. In art Neptune "Accidently" glued a paper hat to Boggys head after he made some really bad puns. Uni and I held hands under the table while Vert was trying to rip the hat off of Boggys head. In English we started reading To Kill a Mockingbird it's a good book Ram yelled out stupid crap everyone just ignored her. In world studies? Mr. Armstrong entered in through the floor surprising everyone. Mr. Armstrong talked about Venezuela and how it decided to implode in on itself.

I walked home with Vert. we got home and I decided to use my handy dandy flip phone to call over everyone else. They came over and I asked "what is the plan?" Blanc said "so what's going to happen is after the dance Histoire is going to transport us home and we will dispose of the blue hoods in our respective nations separately. Like the gold third incident except by choice." Of all people Neptune was the one to ask the question that everyone was asking "Why are we splitting up? That sounds stupid!" I actually agreed with her. I said "every heard of the saying divide and conquer? We split up like you suggested they will kill us one by one." Noire said "I don't think they are nearly as strong as you seem to think Teddy." "It doesn't matter how strong they are splitting up is how people get killed!" I Yelled. Nepgear said "I think they are expected us to split up it is what we have always done." We still needed to work out our plan. I brought up one more thing "What about this supposed chosen one?" Blanc nodded when she heard me say this "I believe it may be Boggy because why would he be here otherwise?" I said "We have to protect Boggy and we have to take him with us when we leave." With that we all went to bed.

Meanwhile in Planeptune

A Planeptune guard was watching the entrance to the basilicom when suddenly a kunai pulled him up to the roof and he yelled before Leo slit his throat. Leo and Capricorn infiltrated the basilicom like thieves in the night and killed all of the guards while they were sleeping. B-Sha woke up when they opened her door "who are you?!" she asked loudly. Histoire woke up "Teddy was right!" she said with an expression of horror on her face "I'm coming B-Sha!" Leo cursed loudly "Fuck we woke her up change of plans I'll fight Histoire. Capricorn deal with this bitch!" Capricorn started to laugh manically "I'll do it with pleasure!" B-Sha blasted him in the face. Capricorn just started laughing louder. He grabbed B-Sha by the throat and threw her into the wall as he pulled out His sickle and stabbed her leg. B-Sha screamed and blasted him with her Cannon. B-Sha couldn't move her leg anymore. Capricorn started laughing "you see my Sickle disables any body part it slashes. It will instantly kill if I hit the head. But there is no fun in that. My ability is that the more I laugh the more powerful I get!" as he let out a great laugh. B-Sha activated her gold form purging the effect from her leg. Capricorn decided to throw her out the window. He grabbed B-Sha by the throat slammed her into the ground until she was knocked out of Gold Form and thrown out the window. B-Sha was distraught by this loss and hid in Chuko's store. She limpedin and chuko looked at her and gasped "C-Sha what happened to you?!" C-Sha Started to cry "The Basilicom was attacked!" she said with a shaky voice "I barely escaped with my life. Can I stay here for a bit?" Chuko said "You are always welcome to stay here B-Sha." B-Sha said "Thank you!"

Meanwhile back at the Basilicom Histoire Was engaged in a fight against Leo. Leo smiled "I can defeat you with ease Histoire he threw his kunai. The chain tied up histoire and then he anchored her to the ceiling. Leo smiled and said in a taunting manner "What's a matter Histoire all tied up and nowhere to go?" Histore blinked and said "you deserve to die for that joke alone!" "Totally worth it! Capricorn I got her where is B-Sha?" Capricorn laughed "I threw her out the window!" Leo glared at him "did you find her body you buffoon?!" Capricorn shook his head while still laughing like a maniac. Leo said to Capricorn grimly "You will bring me her body or I will fill your dreams with nightmares." Capricorn went out and looked for the body and he stopped laughing for he couldn't find her. He told Leo this and in his frustration he knocked out Histoire and left her hanging from the ceiling.

 **Well I realized that I haven't updated in so long I would like to apologize for my terrible schedule making ability. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also fixed the first chapter so it has proper spaceing so stop commenting it! Anyway hope you have a good day and Bye-Bye!**


	16. End of arc one

On Thursday night I got a call in my dreams from Mina. Now normally I get calls from histoire this is an anomaly. I was surprised to see mina "Mina? Why are you here? Where is histoire?" Mina looked at me with her gentle teal eyes. "Teddy it's so good to see you again. I was so worried about you. That's not why I called I actually called to tell you Planeptune is down and I now have the responsibility of getting you home." I took this news with surprise even though I called it "Mina try to stay safe. I don't want to be stuck here." Mina looked at me and smiled "Okay I'll try. How are Rom and Ram?" I smiled and said "They are doing well Mina." Mina looked relieved "I was really worried about them. How is Blanc?" Mina is always so caring. I answered her question "Blanc is doing well. Her writing hasn't improved though." Mina frowned at that remark "Don't make fun of Blanc's writing she hates it when people do that!" I apologized for my remark in a shameful tone "I'm sorry Mina. I won't make fun of Blanc's writing." Mina looked at me with gentle caring eyes "You don't have to apologize for being yourself dear." I looked at her and smiled. Mina paused for a little bit and said excitedly "Teddy I have to go see you when I open the portal!" The dream ended and a new one started up.

In this new dream I was walking down to a car. I got into the car and Uni was sitting next to me in the car. I turned to her and said softly "are you ready Uni?" Uni nodded and said "As ready as I will ever be." We drove down to the lake together and sat by the shoreline. Waves gently embraced the shoreline as I embraced Uni. I looked her in her beautiful red eyes and started to kiss her. A giant wave suddenly soaked us with water I said dryly "I thought it was called in kissing in the rain not kissing after getting splashed." Uni shook her head at that remark and yelled "Shut up and keep kissing me you idiot!" Then suddenly Uni and I were naked, but luckily we were still pressed up against each other so nothing compromising could be seen. Then Uni told me in a clear voice "Teddy I'm pregnant!" the shock from that woke me up.

I sat up and immediately called Uni. I said in a somewhat worried voice "Um Uni you are not pregnant right?" Uni yelled into the phone "I'm not pregnant! You idiot! Go back to sleep it's like three in the freaking mourning!" I said "Sorry Uni I'll see you later today." I hung up the phone and went back to sleep. Luckily for me I had no more erotic dreams ending with that phrase.

I saw Uni on the way to school she looked at me walked over to me and punched me in the face and yelled "Don't call me at three in the morning especially to ask me if I'm pregnant! Why did you ask that anyway?!" I rubbed my nose "I had a strange dream Uni and I had to check in case." Uni still scowled at me "Don't believe stuff you see in dreams. Also we only kissed nobody ever got pregnant from a kiss! You idiot!" I felt like an idiot.

After that incident we walked to school and entered. The schools atmosphere had electrified since the dance was that night and everyone was in a good mood. In first hour we didn't get any Homework for once.

In Science Mr. Danger lit my desk on fire. Noire screamed and fell backwards off of her chair. I helped her up while Neptune laughed her ass off.

In third hour Mr. Armstrong flexed his muscles so hard his shirt ripped off, but more importantly we learned about ancient Greece.

In Art Ms. Williams predicted stuff even though she is an art teacher. "I predict that Neptune will finally take one of my assignments seriously!" Boggy started laughing "Ha! Neptune doesn't take anything seriously and I doubt that she will ever take anything seriously!"

At lunch we ate some Haggis (Before you ask it tasted like ass like all Haggis) I scowled and said "I hate this food! What is the damn chef thinking?!" Neptune collapsed from how bad the food was and we had to carry her to English.

In English we continued reading To Kill a Mockingbird. What was weird was that nothing weird happened during the class which is a first.

In Global studies we listened to Mr. Armstrong talk about Turkey. He really doesn't like their ruler. "Erdogan is a monster who should be shot for his crimes against humanity!" Mr. Armstrong said so loudly we got noise complaints again.

After 6th hour I caught up with boggy to tell him everything. I told him a bunch of shit I already explained to the readers. Boggy smiled and simply said "I knew I was destined for greatness." God damn it boggy. I had to break it to him what it would mean if he came with us. He nodded "I understand Teddy. I don't want to abandon my best friend. I will come with you." I smiled and walked with boggy to my house he saw me off and yelled at me from outside "I'm going to get something nice for tonight see you there!" I waved him goodbye.

Later that day I was talking to Vert. "Teddy how does my dress look?" I looked at vert and saw her green and white dress and I said to her "You look nice Vert. So does your dress." She blushed slightly "You're such a good brother Teddy." I opened the door and Uni was standing there with a jet black dress and she smiled and asked me "Teddy how do I look?" I was struggling for words because Uni looked absolutely stunning I nervously said "Uni you look stunning tonight. How do I look?" Uni said to me with a warm expression "You look great tonight like you always do." She draped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I pulled away from her and said "Uni we have to get going. We don't want to leave the others waiting." Uni looked at her feet and said "I'm sorry I forgot we had to meet up with everyone else."

We walked one house over to Neptune's house where we saw Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Boggy. I looked at boggy slightly surprised and asked "Boggy Why are you here?" Boggy smiled and said "I came here because you asked me to." I was suspected he may have been there for another reason. But boggy continued and proved me right "I also came here to ask Neptune to come to the dance with me." That second part made me and Uni gape in astonishment. After recovering from the shock Uni with a surprised tone her voice asked "Really?! You two can barely tolerate each other's company! This doesn't make any sense!" Neptune had a luminescent blush on her face and she barely got out "I only make fun of him because I love him!" everyone just stared at Neptune in shock except boggy who grinned like the idiot he is.

We met up with Blanc and the twins and explained the situation and that Neptune and boggy were apparently an Item now. Blanc was not surprised. "I saw them kissing on Wednesday I figured they would eventually tell us so I didn't say anything." Vert said "Well they were good at hiding it from the rest of us. Blanc you must have been stalking them." Blanc took offence to that and activated her scary eyes "I'm not a stalker! I'm going to hit you with my hammer." Blanc stretched out her hand to try to summon her hammer but it didn't come. Blanc slumped down "I forgot we can't just summon weapons out the air here."

We showed up at the dance the gatekeeper was Sagittarius her eyes lighted up when she saw us and smiled brightly "Hi Nepgear!" Nepgear also smiled and waved back to her "Sagittarius! I didn't know you were in charge of the tickets!" Sagittarius said "I am in student council! It's so good to see you guys! Today couples get in for $15 while singles get in for $10!" I realized that it would be cheaper if we were all going with someone else in our group and only have to pay $75 instead of the stupid price of $90. At least I didn't have to pay for it all.

Blanc was able to even convince me that she and Nepgear were romantically involved but kissing her straight on the lips. Nepgear blushed heavily and claimed that she and Blanc were a couple. Sagittarius obviously knew Blanc and Nepgear were not a couple but let slide anyway. Vert claimed Rom before Noire could and Noire got stuck with Ram. Sagittarius let us all get through on the couples thing.

We entered the place where the dance was I sat down for a little bit while boggy led Neptune out onto the dance floor. Boggy was a great dancer and Neptune just followed his lead I think they danced together for about an hour before Uni and I felt comfortable enough to start dancing. I placed my hands on Uni's waist and we started to dance.

A few hours passed and I saw boggy going outside I told Uni I needed some air. Uni sat down to wait for me. I walked by Nepgear and Blanc dancing slowly together they seemed to be enjoying themselves I thought. Noire was sitting down because Ram fell asleep in Noire's arms. Rom and Vert were still dancing Rom seemed to be having fun. I ran to the door and found Boggy laying on the ground with Ares on top of him "Hello there Boggy my name is Ares I want you to join me." Boggy kept shaking his head Ares responded by pulling out his knife and saying "Okay then you die!" I tackled Ares and knocked the knife out of his hand. "Not If I have something to say about it Ares." We started wrestling on the ground and I started hitting every inch of him I could. He had bruises all over his body after I was finished hitting him and he ran the fuck away. I picked boggy up off the ground and asked him if he was okay. He smiled at me and said "I'm okay now Teddy! You kicked that guy's ass that was impressive!" I smiled and said "I think we are almost ready to leave."

When we entered we found that Neptune had fallen asleep while standing up. Uni evidently lost her patience because she was dancing with her sister. I gathered the rest of the group together. We decided to leave. The dance had died down to the point where only our group was still dancing so we decided screw it and just left. After we changed out of our nice clothes, we went to the field where my friends had woken up in. Blanc yelled to the sky "Mina! We are ready to return home!" A blue light shinned under us and started to spin. We arrived in Gameindustry but all in separate nations. Vert communicated with the other CPUs using the radio things Nepgear had distributed.

I took the time to look at my surroundings I saw Green fields and blue clear skies. The clearest landmark was of course the giant white box in the middle of the greatest city in all of gameindustry, Leanbox I was home at last. Vert took in her sourondings as well and summoned her spear out of thin air. I looked at her and asked "Vert why did you pull out your weapon?" Vert pointed at the goo like monsters I knew were known as dogoos. I saw them and summoned whatever weapon I wielded. I looked at my wepion without a look of surprise for, I had seen it in my memories. It was a bow with the letters GB carved into it. I looked at the dogoos and took a shot at one of them, then I took more when I saw that I hit it. I fired at least ten arrows before it died. I said "I'm a little rusty Vert I normally would have killed that in 1 shot." I looked over at her and saw that she had destroyed at least 10. "Evidently you are not having the same problem" I quipped. Vert looked over at me and reassured me "Teddy I'm sure your marksmanship shall return in due time." We smiled at each other as we destroyed a lot of enemies' on our way to the city.

We found a really big and angry dragon. It was prepared to kill us. Vert became green heart and started attacking the ancient dragon in flurry of attacks. I looked at her a then I realized she wanted me to transform too. I yelled out "Activate HDD!" my body was consumed in a white pillar of light and I don't really remember what happened after that.

 **Verts prospective** I looked over and saw that teddy had changed into his HDD which was shorter than his base form. He wore a green cloak with a white body suit. His bow had transformed to be a longbow and now he wore a silly little hat. His hair had also become rather long and blond like my hair in my normal form. He smiled at me and said "Hi sis! It's good to see you again." Evidently when he was in HDD he had a different conscious because he didn't remember anything he did right after this fight. Teddy yelled out his special attack "Blazing Comet!" from his longbow he shot out a Fireball that hit the dragon right in the eyes. I roared in anger and charged at Teddy. I activated Sylhet spear and it impaled the ancient dragon. I then stabbed my spear into its chest and it died. Teddy turned back to his normal form and he asked me "Vert what happened?"

 **Back to teddy's narration.** Apparently my CPU form is a completely different person he has a normal and consistent hair style for one. He also can actually activate his abilities then I tried to activate a skill "Blazing Comet and then a fire ball erupted from my bow and hit a tree in the forest. We quickly put it out before it could spread. I was wondering how everyone else was doing. Then Boggy fell out of the sky and he landed right on me. "Ow!" I yelled Boggy got off of me and apologized "Sorry for landing on you man! I came here to help you. Apparently I'm supposed to help everyone so I decided to help you first." I said "I'm not sure how you are supposed to help what with Vert being nearly unstoppable and my apparently powerful CPU form." Now with boggy in our group we made our way to Leanbox together.

 **Lowee before the dance** Gemini, Libra, and Virgo had shown up only to find an empty Basilicom. Libra just shrugged and said "I guess I now own Lowee" as he went to sit on Blancs throne. What had happened was that Mina and C-Sha moved to the guild earlier that day and Mina summoned the CPus and Boggy back from there.

 **End of Arc one. In arc two boggy is going to be the primary narrator as he helps all of the CPUs take back their respective nation from a blue hood member. I honestly forgot to include that Ares and Sagittarius are both now in gameindustry in somewhere that is not in the borders of the 4 nations. I'm going to start with Leanbox then Lastation then Planeptune and finally Lowee. Wish me luck and remember if you like this story to follow it to get notified on its next chapter because my realease schedule is inconsistent at best. Also leave a review if you want. I always read those to help fix some of my writing issues. But most of all have a good day and Thank you for reading. Goodbye!**


	17. Aquarius

Boggy, Vert and I started walking to Leanbox together. Along the way we killed more and more enemies. We entered the city. Looked around and asked "Where are the guards?" Vert looked around and narrowed her eyes "I don't know" she said. We just causally walked up to a hot dog stand and talked to the guy. Vert waved at him and asked "Hey hot dog man! Do you know where the guards are?" The hot dog man looked up and smiled "Lady Vert you have returned! The guards are currently guarding our border. Did you know Lowee is under occupation? I would hate that!" unfortunately Leanbox was under occupation and the citizens didn't know. After ignoring his statement I asked him "So I can just walk into the Basilicom and nobody will stop me?" Hot dog man nodded "I wish you best of luck!"

Something occurred to me as we walked toward the Basilicom "Vert why didn't we just fly to the Basilicom?" Vert just said mater of factly "I don't know." Boggy finally started to talk "okay so why are walking into an obvious trap?" Vert stopped walking and said "Maybe we should use the secret passage from the game store to my room." That explains way too much I thought.

We went to verts favorite game store. I asked "how can there be a secret passage here? Where is it?" Vert walked over to a copy of woodsy 3d and pulled on it. The clerk just nodded at Vert "good luck taking back the Basilicom Vert." Vert smiled and said "thank you Steve." The passage opened and we descended into darkness. Together Vert, Boggy, and I walked down the passage to Basillicom. We emerged from the dark tunnel in Verts room. Verts room had anime posters all over it and lewd stuff that would raise this stories rating. Boggy's eyes widened and his nose started bleeding "Um wow Vert this are some nice posters." We kept looking around the room until we found a sword for boggy. Vert said to him "Neptune left that last time she was over here. She hasn't used the wood sword for years. It also sucks good luck!" Boggy looked at her indignantly "If it sucks give me a better one!" Vert shook her head "It's all we have Boggy." I stuck my head out the door and looked around and I saw a net. I yelled with surprise as I was caught in the net and the floor opened underneath me.

When I woke up I was in room with a flat floor and rising benches around it. A familiar person was standing in front of me. It was Aquarius except unlike the last time he had a trident. Another thing I noticed was there was a circle of water around the "stadium". Aquarius noticed that I was awake and he spun his trident "Hello Theodore." He said in his smooth English accent. Something else I noticed about Aquarius was wearing a seafoam green cloak and he had much longer seaweed like hair. He looked me in the eye and said "My job is to kill you but I will fight fairly despite my job." I just noticed I was unbound. "Then we duel Aquarius" I summoned my bow from the hammer space and took aim. Aquarius started to tell me his story "Ever since I was a kid I have had to fight for everything. One day I joined the Leanbox army in the Special Forces division." He took a short breath and then continued "Our commanding officer of the squad was Taurus back when he went by his real name. Taurus was a kind commander he always treated us well. We would have followed him to the edge of the world and all of the way back." I asked him a question "how did you join the blue hoods?" He sighed and answered in a somber tone "We were discharged for committing the greatest war crime Leanbox will never know about. Our squad was sent to a Lowee village housing bandits. We went into people's houses and started dragging them out and shooting them enmasse. I have never seen Taurus so angry before we entered that village. I had to ask him why he was so angry he told me 'these scum are housing the men who killed my wife.' To Taurus the innocent villagers were just as guilty as the men who killed his wife." I had to ask "what does that have to do with me and my sister?" Aquarius said "Your sister was the one who rejected our submission to attack the villiage and then discharged us for our actions. Now in hindsight she was right but we needed to destroy the bandits for what they did!" I asked another question "How did you join the Bluehoods?" Aquarius again said with a reflective tone "I was a broken man. I started getting desperate to get a job then Taurus showed up with a beckoning hand he told me 'we have a revolution that could use someone as special as you fighting for us.' I toke his hand and haven't looked back since then."

He continued "Draw your weapon we fight honorably. If you win Teddy You can have Chika back." He motioned his hand at the red curtain and it opened. Behind it was Chika tied to a chair over a pool of water. I looked at her and said with excitement "Mom!" Chika had duct tape over her mouth so I couldn't see her expression, but I think she was smiling. I then asked "And if I lose?" Aquarius said frankly "if you lose Then you die." When she heard that Chika started thrashing trying to break out of her bindings and I heard a muffled scream. Aquarius looked at her and said coldly "also I will send your dear Chika plunging in the water where she will die." That was when I shot at him with my bow in a fit of rage and I shouted "Leave Chika out of this you bastard!" he easily dodged my arrow and seamed to turn himself into a puddle of water. And then he hit me in the back of my head with his trident. I thought to myself "holy shit he can teleport!" I turned around to hit him but he swam along my arm and hit me in the face with his trident he scoffed "is that your best?" he picked me up and slammed me into the ground. He taunted me again "come on I thought you were supposed to be tough!" I got up and shot at him but I missed to the left. I think I may have got a concussion. He knocked my breath out of my chest and I was back on the ground writhing in pain. "You Suck!" he taunted. I finally got a hit on him while he was taunting. I hit him square in the face. He of coursed knocked me down onto my back. "You are pathetic and insignificant Teddy!" Aquarius growled as he pulled out his trident and swung it over his head and brought it down to finish me off. But then I kicked his legs out from underneath him. His trident fell with clang behind him. He stood back up, scowled at me and said "Come on transform I thought I was fighting a CPU candidate not a wimp! Come on fight me with your full strength." I shot at him with my bow and while he dodged the arrow I yelled out "activating HDD!"

My body was enveloped in light as I got smaller my hair turned green and grew to my mid back. My outfit turned emerald green and now I was wearing a body suit. I looked over my form and said "so this is me." My voice sounded softer and higher than usual. I looked at my bow and the top of it had turned into a sword. Aquarius picked up his trident and swung it at me I blocked it with my sword half of my bow. I started beating him with the sword half of my bow way too fast for him to counter. He then teleported behind me and I hit him right in the face. Aquarius stumbled back and said "I guess I shouldn't have taunted you so much. I can transform as well too." I looked at him and said "Then transform and stop wasting my time!" Aquarius backed up and said "something else I forgot to tell you teddy my name is Triton!" the water ring started flowing into the stadium. Aquarius's eyes turned bright blue his cloak turned dark blue. His hair lengthened. His teeth sharpened. Chika was very frightened of this form and started kicking and thrashing again. She somehow got the duct tape off her face and she yelled "Teddy run! He will kill you! Don't die for me!" I looked at Chika and said "I wouldn't dream of running or dying against this joker. I will save you Chika!" Triton grabbed me by my foot and slammed me into the ground repeatedly all five of him. Wait that might have just been my concussion. I stood up and shot him in the shoulder. He ripped the arrow out and healed almost instantly. He pulled up water with his water manipulation powers and sliced my hand with water. I fell face first into the water. He held my head down as more water was rising higher and higher. I was drowning he wasn't taking chances. I forced myself to hold my breath in order to not drown. He stabbed me in the back with his trident. I was drowning in a pool of water and my own blood definitely not my best moment. I continued to drown and struggle to get my head out of water. But through the water I heard Chika yelling "Teddy Get up! You can beat this guy Teddy I believe in you. You're stronger than him you're stronger than me! Heck you are even stronger than Vert!" I heard a gasp "I can't believe that I just said that!" I was still struggling I was going to die I would never free Chika, I would never see Uni ever again. Then I pictured me, Vert, and Chika all standing together then something snapped! Triton was pushed back as if by an invisible hand I stood up. And I shouted out loud "Next form activate!" My body was consumed in a pillar of light my clothes turned pitch black, a green Visor in the shape of an x crossed over my eyes, my Chest was completely covered with the body suit, and my bow had full turned into a Sword.

Triton smiled "I see you're not holding back now!" he laughed with maniacal laughter. He attacked with his trident and I blocked it with my left hand and then raised up my sword and cut off tritons arm that was holding the trident. It fell with a clang of course he regrew his limb, but not before I picked up his trident spun it around and impaled him on his own trident. Triton smiled "Impaled on my own sword I see. So this is how I die bleeding out on my trident*cough*. I can't heal my internal organs. God damn *cough* *cough* remember my story candidate. When you see him tell Taurus I'm sorry for failing *cough cough* him. I *cough* underestimated you." I grabbed his pouch and pulled out stuff obviously in effort to try and save Aquarius. Triton looked at me like I was crazy "What are you doing? *cough* why are you looking to save me? I tried to kill you. *cough*" I placed my hands on him silently and started healing his wounds and his internal organs. I transformed back to my normal form and said "I can't talk in my next form. I want to ask you a couple questions Triton." He looked at me like I was insane and then he clicked his tongue. The ropes slithered off of Chika! "What the fuck?!" I reacted audibly. Triton explained "Snakes I can control any animal that lives in the water. And water snakes live in water." He conceded "Also I didn't have any real ropes on hand. Now ask and I shall answer!" I asked him "Why are you agreeing to my demands?" He looked at me with a look of reluctance "Honor I cannot try to harm you or anyone you don't want me to. I'm now in a debt to you for saving my life. I cannot leave until I save your life." I privately thought that he was an idiot for doing this but, I have never told him that. Aquarius is a good friend now and I think almost dying was worth it. But that is now then at that point I didn't trust him. He was just a stranger at the time who had tried to kill me.

I went over to Chika and gave her a hug "Chika! I'm so happy to see you!" Chika held me tenderly in her arms and gazed into my eyes. "Oh Teddy! I so happy to see you! Welcome home sweetheart." **End Chapter**

 **A/N man I am really late. I'm sorry this is so late. Anyway next chapter Vert and Boggy confront Taurus whatever his real name is. Okay this is Mellowwman signing off.**


End file.
